Fairy Tales and Broken Tiaras
by The Baterelle
Summary: When three of the girl Titans get changed into fairy tale princesses due to a spell, how will they live life? Especially considering that each one has a curse over their head. And only one thing can break it.
1. A Big Change In Things

**Fairy Tales and Broken Tiaras**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own TeenTitans. If I did, it wouldn't be cancelled, and would stay on air for a _really_ long time. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and villain.

---

This fanfiction came to me one (early) morning at like, 2:00am, when I couldn't get to sleep. As I was sitting there trying to shun away my pathetic insomnia for once, it hit me. And even though, I SUCK at comedies, I wanted to try this, and hopefully finish it. Because it's pretty much planned out. Even though, I'm sure there will be lumps in the plot I'm going to have to sand down.

Have a seat, and be ready to spill your guts laughing.(Oo That sounds icky. xD) That is, of course, if you find it funny. And flames don't matter to me, ironically, I laugh. :O So whether you are insulting me(Hehe. Happened once. This person insulted me in a flame) or whether your telling me my writing is crap, I don't care.

The humor may be somewhat crude, and this is rated T for light fluff(I may not be the 'fluffy stuff' kind of writer, but, if your trying something new, why not go the oppisite?), language and other suches that may be involved later in the story that I don't know about.

Starfire, Raven AND(Ohnoway) Jinx get turned into Princesses. How they get turned into them is a whole different story.

Excuse any grammer mistakes, seeing as I don't have a spell check, but I do, however, always go over my work and try to make sure everything comes out okay.

Anyways, this is like, the longest Author's Note I've EVER written. So enough of the chitty-chat stuff, and onto the fanfiction!

----

Starfire sighed, sprawled out across her pink bed, the fuzzy pillow which her long red locks was spewn over peeking out from the corners of her neatly made bed. Of course, she had already been to the mall, and, of course, she had already made Glorg today. And as usual, she had brushed her hair sixteen times. It seemed she was having what earthlings called, a 'bad hair day'. Tips of red peeked out from beneath thin strands, "Must you be so annoying hair?" She grumbled to herself, blowing a peice of hair that had manged to find it's way into her bright green eyes. Jumping up to her feet, she simply began humming while making her way to the living room.

Robin's eyes were focused on a few newspaper clipings as he sat at a table, creases lined across his forehead, and determination was basically splattered on his face.

Cyborg and Beastboy were in the middle of a game, practically ignoring everything else but they're game.

A gloomy mistress sat on the couch with her legs crossed over one another, eyes fixed in on the small grey book in front of her.

And that was basically all that was going on.

Starfire sighed deeply as that same annoying strand of hair weaved it's way into her eyes yet again. Exasperated, she made her way over to Robin, "Friend Robin, do you wish to train?" She asked, knowing how Robin loved to train. That was one of his favorite things to do.

"Not right now Starfire. Sorry, but I'm much to busy." Came his reply.

Starfire was stunned. Robin. _THE _Robin not wanting to train? That was a surprise.

She began hovering up the floor, keeping her happy emotions at bay while she flounced over towards Cyborg and Beastboy, "Friends Beastboy and Cyborg! Would you like me to join you in the playing of the games?" She asked cheerfully, looking at them with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Sorry, Star. It's only a two-player game." Cyborg said, not bothering to look up from his game. Clicks from the game grew louder as his large fingers pressed rapidly against them.

"Yeah, sorry", Beastboy began dully, focused on keeping up with Cyborg's motions. "Go paint your nails with Raven or something." He mumbled.

A look of ice found it's way out of Raven's violet eyes, but, of course, Beastboy didn't notice it. But Starfire however, did.

"Booyah!" Cyborg's voice bellowed through the room before Starfire even had a chance to grunt, "Take that grass stain!" A grin spread onto his face, while his one human eye glistened.

"Hey, no fair!" Beastboy whined, in awe and both jealousy of Cyborg's ONCE in a blue-moon superior gaming skills.

Slumping with both defeat and sadness, she sunk to the ground and walked over towards Raven. Quietly, she opened her mouth and looked at Raven desperately, "Raven-" She began.

A vein at Raven's temple throbbed, "No, I will not go to the mall with you." She said coldly.

"Oh. Well, what about--"

"I will not paint nails with you."

"Oh. Then, how about-"

"And no, Starfire, I don't plan on dancing, _nor,_ singing to Tameranian folk songs". Raven stated finally, before she raised her eyes to Starfire's to prove she was being serious. No happy glint shimmered in her dull eyes, either. Instead, it was more of a 'Get the heck out of my face, before you die' sort of shine.

But, as bored and irritable as Starfire was, she pushed on. "But Raven! I have already spent all my earth dollars, and I have already created the delicious Glorg, _AND_ I brushed my hair many, many times already! And look, it's STILL untamed!" She shouted, running her fingers through her some-what tangled mass of hair, causing strands to stick out on the side. "See?" She said quietly.

Raven blinked. "Try hair gell, Starfire, it seems to help Robin". She said, standing up and closing her book. It sounded off with a loud 'thud', however. Proving that Raven didn't want to be bothered by a certain red haired alien girl.

Robin's eyes relunctantly lifted, and narrowed at Raven, "And just what is that supposed to mean?" He asked. A slightly cold sting ringing in his voice.

Uneffected by Robin's tone, Raven raised a brow, "You should know what it means. You use to much hair gell. But, it does prevent your hair from tangling itself like Starfire's."

Robin snorted, "Uh-huh". He said, gaze shifting to his papers once again, "Well, you are vampire pale". He muttered as a retort, scanning the last few sentences he had read before.

Irritated, Raven's right eye twitched, "I'm going to my room now". She said, standing up and stalking down the hallway, before her voice bounced off the dark hallway, "Oh, and I LIKE being pale". She growled bluntly, voice fading.

----

Jinx yawned, her bright pink eyes glazed over and her brows furrowed. "Urgghh. Being a TeenTitan is no fun". She whined, shifting her weight awkwardly as Kid Flash chuckled.

"Sure it is!" He said brightly.

"No, it's not. At least as a villain, I got to fight".

"You get to fight! Just gotta wait 'til someone tries to commit a crime".

"But that could take FOREVER".

"No.. I'm sure it won't.." Kid Flash assured her with a shrug, giving her a small grin before yawning. "Although, the action hasn't been all that great lately".

"No kidding". Jinx huffed, rolling her eyes. She still had that attitude thing going on, but that was something in her personality that could be a good thing. Because aggrivating your enemy could be good.

As if on cue, a loud blaring noise screeched through the air.

Jumping up, brightened up by a thousand times more, Kid Flash smiled, "See?" He chirped, "The alarm went off! Finally, some action!"

"Yeahhh.. yeah.." Jinx said flatly, her spirits somewhat lifted as she got to her feet, resting her palms on her hips.

"Okay.. so.. Titans Go?" Kid Flash said, a little weaker.

"I'm not ready for the 'Robin's Famous Battle Phrase Copy' yet". Jinx said flatly, arching a brow, "It's so corny. Just fight instead of wasting one second of shouting overdramatically 'TITANS GO!".

Kid Flash nodded slowly, not agreeing with her actually, but he didn't want to start an arguement while the City was being terrorized.

---

Flames erupted from cracks in the cemented-over ground, while cars were blown over by waves of air, and water spat from pipes underground uncontrollably.

"Where is it coming from?" Starfire asked, flying through the air as her eyes glowed green.

"Not sure". Raven replied flatly, hood fluttering slightly in the breeze as her vivid purple eyes remained their color.

As usual, Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy took to the air, Cyborg drove his car, and Robin rode his motorcycle.

"Beastboy, where do you assume the villain is causing trouble at?" Starfire asked, glancing at the changeling for a moment before her head flicked back straightwards.

A 'caw' left Beastboy's lips, and he flapped his wings. Of course, he had taken on the shape of an eagle.

"What was that?" Starfire called over, trying to yell over a loud humming noise and screams from the people.

"Starfire, Beastboy is a bird. Stop talking to him". Raven said before stopping entirely, seeing the rest of the titans all come to a halt as well.

"Robin, hurry up with the titans go thing.." Raven urged flatly.

"Uh.. Titans, go!" The jet-black haired boy shouted, motioning the titans to attack head-on.

"Wait.. who is that?" Cyborg called to the rest of the titans, getting out of his car to get a better look at the villain.

Raven and Starfire descended to the ground, and Raven pulled down her hood, while Starfire tilted her head to the side and blinked, "It looks like... uhhh.."

"No one we've ever fought." Robin finished, narrowing his eyes.

The figure came into clearer view, and a grin tugged at the girl's lips. Her hair reached almost to her shoulders and was very wavy, but went in a kind of zig-zag design at the bottom, and odd enough, was a deep, emerald-hazel shade of green. Vines wrapped themselves around her wrists, climbing all the way up to her slender shoulders. A deep green, sort of ripped shirt covered her upper half. It had leaf designs embroided on it in certain areas, making it have an earthy sort of look, as well as an elegant one. A fragile, yet stirdy, green necklace perfectly fitted around her neck, and a circle shaped jewel with a (real) leaf inside of it hung on the material. Material that looked like it possibly may have been a skirt before, but ended up getting ripped and torn because of a battle with something feirce hugged her hips. Ballet-style shoes covered her feet, and an fragile looking crown sat atop her head. Her bottom eyelashes were lined in a thin line of eyeliner, her pale skin painted in a glow as the flames continued to erupt from the earth, and her lips were covered in a glossy layer of light cotton candy pink lip gloss. In her right hand was a scepter, with a green ball at the end of it. Vines ran up the sides of the glowing green ball, and white roses sprouted from them.

"Whoaaaa. She's hoooootttt". Beastboy said, eyes wide and focused on the newcomer intently as he looked her up and down.

Raven's eye twitched, "Shut up, moron". She said coldly, her violet eyes darkening as she slapped him on the back of the head.

Beastboy's eyes relunctantly shifted to Raven as he frowned, "What? It is a crime to think someone's pretty?"

Raven's eyes narrowed in a menacing scowl, "If she's a villain, then, yeah, pretty much".

"But Cyborg thought Jinx was pretty!"

A vain pulsed at Cyborg's temple while his cheeks redened, "We have been over this!" He shouted.

Beastboy mimicked him mockingly in his head, but nodded, "Yeah, I know but--"

"No buts! Now let's take care of this stupid girl". Cyborg grumbled.

The girl faced the titans, her innocent expression being replaced with a sadistic one, "All earth will perish beneath my hand". She said, fire growing in her eyes as a thick vine sprouted from the ground and gripped a car, crushing it.

"You, my good lady, need to get a hobby". Robin growled, running at her, his staff extending and twirling in his gloved fingers.

The woman smirked, dodging his attack and creating a wave of magic to send him back.

"Magic, huh? Let's fight fire with fire". Raven said, before her eyes turned a bright white glowing color and her hands engulfed in black, "Azarath Metrion Z-"

_BAM._

She was knocked to the ground by little flowers. Little, but very strong. "What the hell? Get me out of this stupid mess of poor excuses for flowers!" She shouted, struggling to get loose.

The changeling changed into a Rhino and charged at her, of course, he failed miserably.

Cyborg sonic canon seemed to bounce off, and Starfire's starbolts only seemed to be mis-fired and shot directly back at her.

The titans had finally met a good match.

That is, until Jinx and Kid Flash showed up.

"Okay. So, who's this flower child?" Jinx asked, raising a brow and looking at the powerful girl.

Kid Flash shrugged, "Don't know. Don't care. Let's get her".

Jinx snorted, seeing all the Teentitans in their sticky situation. "Pathetic". She scoffed to herself before sending a wave of hexes towards the clad in green girl.

But they didn't work.

"Oh.. kaayyy...?" Jinx blinked, jumping up and creating little bursts of pink energy and tried that.

But that didn't work either.

Irritated and unable to even touch the girl, she frowned, "Well crap! This sucks!"

Kid Flash chuckled, "I'll take it from here, then". He said, running around the girl until he became nothing more than a blur. Dirt and dust flew up, creating a tornado. And when the dust all cleared, Kid Flash was in four layers of mud, it covered his entire body except for his head and hands. "What just happened?" Were his words as he struggled to move from the uncomfortable position.

"Titans, don't try to defeat me. Your attempts only makes me laugh." The girl said, examining her nails before looking back up to see a fuming Jinx.

"But since you amused me so well, I have a grand idea that will make me laugh even harder. Oh, I can't wait". An evil gleam sparked in her green eyes, with a wave of her hand, green magic sparkled in the air.

Jinx shook her head, _Well, what kind of magic is it? I don't like the way she's smiling..._ She thought, before instinctively, her hands and eyes glowed pink, and she threw bolts of her magic into the green, creating a pink and green swirling mass.

Street lamps flickered on and off before popping out and shattering, windows creaked and cracked before they burst to peices, and the ground even accompanied long narrow nooks in the road.

Of course, whatever magic the villainess had in mind for them was stopped. And that was a good thing.

---

Moments later, Raven's eyes fluttered open. "What.. the hell just happened?" She muttered, shifting her weight to one side before getting to her feet. Her eyes glazed over, and her body suffering tremdous aching, she rubbed her temples. "Where am I?" That was when it hit her. Her eyes flew wide open, and her body stiffened. She was wearing a dress. No, _she_, Raven, was wearing a **dress.**

Her eyes fell down on the bright and dull colors of her dress, and she shuddered.

That was when she lost it. "Dammit! Who's idea of a sick joke WAS THIS!" Her voice boomed through the air, like an icestorm, she glowed with dark power. "WHO DID IT?"

None of the Titans seemed to be around, however.

She was the only one there.

And even the town looked different. It was so.. cheerful.

_Twitch._

"Who died and made Starfire queen?" She groaned, looking at the dark golden-yellow narrow cobblestone fashioned pathways, and old fashioned shutters on the windows. Every woman was dressed in what the maidens seem to wore on those movies, and every man, the same thing. Children giggled and played while they danced past Raven.

_Twitch._

"I. Need. Darkness". She said to herself flatly, seeing as how no one noticed the change of the town. What happened?

Her dress was ruffled slightly at the bottom, and wide, but narrowed down at the bottom, blue sleeves covered her arms. A corset was fastened around her stomach, it was blue, red and yellow.

Raven gulped, feeling a choker-type necklace around her neck, she lifted her dress slightly to find high heeled shoes on her feet. And not just ANY high-heels, mind you. They were yellow.. and had bows.

Bows!

Argh!

_Twitch._

_----_

I shall explain everyone else's situation later! Bah!

My head hurts from writing all this. So you will have to wait 'til the next chapter to see who is what.

Hope you enjoyed.

_**REVIEW. :)**_


	2. Under The Sea

**Fairy Tales and Broken Tiaras**

**Disclaimer:** Unscramble this, own, do, Teentitans, not, I. xD

---

Ah. Thanks oodles everyone for the reviews and pms! I intend on making this a bit long of a fanfiction, so you can expect many updates until School starts. (Urghh. For me it starts in September, I think. Unless it's postponed.. again. --)

I'm glad you all thought it was funny! And thank you for the cookies all who gave them to me! nn

So, to be nice to all of you, I decided to type TWO chapters. And well, I feel kind of sick, so I'm worried I may be coming down with something. -groans- That's just great, a few weeks before my birthday and I get a cold. Nice.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Review all my wonderful peoples:)**

---

After long and hard thinking, Raven felt an urge build up in her to scream and yank her hair out. How, in the world, could she just suddenly, out of no where, be wearing a yellow, blue and red dress, heels with bows, and god knows what else her apperance shone. Plus, all her friends were gone, and time had seemed to go back. Well, overall, the situation _reeked._

Her heels clicked behind her quietly as she made her way over to a stand.

"Getch'your fresh fruits here!" A man behind the stand shouted out to the passing crowd, "That's right! Fresh fruits abound!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Raven said, stopping and looking at him.

"Eh? Sorry Miss, busy crowd today, I have to get some customers. Oh, maybe your interested in a appetizing apple, aye?" He replied, eyeing her and holding up a red apple.

"Uh, no, thank you, but see--"

He rudely interrupted, "Then stop wasting my time, girl. I have better things to do than talk to some child".

_Twitch._

"Okay whatever, but first--"

"I said go, okay? Stop bugging me. I'm busy".

_Twitch._

"No, see-"

"LEAVE. Or I'll call the guards on you for harrassment!"

_Twitch._

That was when the dark girl lost it. Her polite attitude quickly faded to an angry one, and her fists tightened up, lips curving in a scowl. Of course, everything after this process was a blur.

This is the order it went it,

Twitch, twitch, twitch, shout, strangle(for a few seconds), throw. ---Screech. That was all she remembered.

Raven threw him into his own stand, too.

And when her emotions weren't scattered in rage, she returned to her normal cynical self.

"DEMON GIRL! Ah!" Frantic shouts erupted from around her.

_Damn._ Raven thought bitterly. The only thing to do now was run. Run far, far away.

"S-she had four.. four eyes! Witch! Witch! Burn her! Burn her!"

Their cries and angry shouts rang in her ears while she quickly ran out of the frightened city. After all, she couldn't fly. Then they'd REALLY think she was a witch.

Stumbling upon a forest, she continued to make her way through it. She grunted, pulling a twig out of her dress, and a leaf from her hair. She could've swore she heard laughing. Wicked laughing. Thorns stuck to her sides, and hanging branches scratched her face. Though she never would've admitted it, she felt somewhat lost.

----

Starfire's situation wasn't any better. Her eyes flung open as she stumbled to her feet, groaning, "What happened?" She mumbled aloud, before realization struck her hard in the face. Eyes shifting to a green shiny 'something' below her head, it was easy to see.. that she.. had.. fins.

And like any other normal person in the world, she screamed.

"I.. I am a-a FISH! A FISH!" Her red hair floated behind her while she spazzed out, eyes wide and bright with concern. Then, without thinking, she began shouting in Tameranian.

Other merpeople swam past her, eyeing the screaming girl oddly, but Starfire didn't seem to care.

"Eep!" She squeaked, wiggling her tail and letting the fins sway to the side. A bracelet hung around her wrist and bobbed as she moved. A tank-top-ish sort of shirt covered her upper half, it was turqoise and purple. Her tail, however, was green and turqoise, while her neck and wrists were decorated with a choker sort of necklace and bracelets.

"Uh, Hi... ? Are you alright, Ma'am?" A younger child asked, looking at Starfire warily.

"I-I am.. am a fish!" Starfire cried, still freaking out.

"Uh-huh. Er, your a mermaid, miss. Why are you sad?"

"Because! I am NOT a fish, I am a tameranian Princess!" Starfire burst out.

"Princess? Oh, you must be Princess of Atlantis!" The girl said, bowing. "Pleasure to meet you, your highness".

"No, you've got it all wrong, I'm not from--"

"Hey everyone! Look, the Princess Of Atlantis is here!" The child called, waving for everyone to come.

Murmurs grew loud as everyone began to go see who the Princess was.

"No, I'm not--"

"Princess! We are in dire need of money! Can you help us?" A merwoman called out, her eyes desperate.

Starfire stuttered, "I-uh... uhmmm.."

"No, don't listen to her! We are in need! My son is about to die, he's been stricken with a deathly sickness!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh.."

"No, Princess, listen to me!"

"No, me!"

"Quit bothering her! I want a turn!"

"Your highness!"

A nearby mermaid's eyes flickered with anger, "HEY. All of you morons, SHUTTTT UPPPPP!"

Everyone was silent.

"Do you have any advice for us?" Another person spoke up.

Starfire's words caught in throat, finally, she talked. "Uhmmm... earn money, just.. uh.. don't spend it like I do.. because then you'll be broken.."

Puzzled, a man spoke up, "Broken?" He inquired.

Everyone looked at her as if she was the most brilliant mind in the sea.

"Broke, I think is what she means".

"No, no, she means, if you spend your money, then you'll break.."

"Your financial funds will break!"

"No, you idiots! Broke! Broke!"

"No! You'll die because your bones will break!"

"Oh yeah? And just HOW does that happen? Bones don't go out of place for no reason!"

"No, I think she means you'll get caught by fisherman, and then they'll skin you and break you!"

Everyone in the room was quiet after that, glancing over at who thought that. At the thought, everyone shuddered.

Then the arguements broke out again.

"Shut up all of you! Or I'll break you!" A man growled.

"OH yeah! I'd like to see you try!"

Starfire sighed, making her way through the angry crowd quietly, _That turned out better than I expected!_ She thought cheerily. Soon, she managed to slip away, the crowd miles from her.

---

Feh. That chapter wasn't oh-so-hot that time. X-x

But I hope you all like it. And Jinx's story shalll be next. So I INSIST that you all **_review._**


	3. Get to work!

**Fairy Tales and Broken Tiaras**

**Disclaimer: **I is to TeenTitans, as Do Not is to Own. :)

---

Thanks SO much everyone for the reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed it, and if you don't understand some parts, they'll turn out through out the story. So, not to worry!

I see everyone thought that I put Jinx in it was very interesting, hehe.

Jinx is one of my FAVORITE characters, and it'd be funny seeing how she managed to get into a mess like this.

Since the four boys(Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg and Kid Flash) are in the situation, too. I was thinking about switching this from Romance/Humor to just Humor. Because it sounds kind of perverted for the Princesses to fall in love with who I'm planning on them being. O.O Although it's gonna be hilarious when they start flirting. xD Dunno. Depends. I may not. I may let it get weird.

Hope you like this chapter!

----

Swimming quickly, Starfire stopped to catch her breath. "Princess of Atlantis? Mermaids? I thought this stuff was only in children's fairy tales...? Perhaps, it is reality?" She muttered quietly, gaze shifting to all the uniqe buildings.

Small shops and stands were placed all on the sides of the sandy streets, while fish and mermen and merwomen all bought things. Every building was made differently, with coral embroided on the more finer ones. The streets were bustling with merfolk!

If you glanced past all of the buildings, you'd see a large palace type of thing standing quite a distance away. It was breathtakingly gorgeous. The windows looked like crystal clear class, glittering like diamonds while sunlight barely found it's way from above. It was all a very pretty shade of blue, almost blending in with the ocean, except it stood out brighter.

_Oh, that must be where the Princess lives._ Starfire thought, staring at it for a little while.

"THERE you are!" A voice shouted from behind, exasperation throughout the voice.

Starfire turned to see a mermaid swimming towards her quickly, "What are you doing out here? Your Father's been worried sick! I can't believe you'd just run off like that! Especially since you _know_ what today is!" Her hands gripped onto Starfire's wrist tightly, while her blonde hair swayed as she moved, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"I.. am sorry? But I do not know what today is! Is it not Thursday?" Came Starfire's reply.

Blankly, the young woman looked at her, "WHAT!" She bellowed, face turning pale before she calmed herself down, "Princess, what are you talking about? You MUST know what today is!"

"It's Thursday!"

A huff left the woman's lips, "I KNOW it is Thursday! But, don't know you know that you have to sing?"

Starfire shook her head, blinking, "Uhhh... Uhhhmmm.. I am.. busy. Singing may be a problem."

"Oh?" The woman looked at her skeptically, arching a brow, "And what might you just be busy with?"

"See, I am not your Princess, I am Starfire Of Tameran, and I must find my friends and get my legs back!"

The woman gasped, "Princess! Shhh!" She covered Starfire's mouth before looking her in the eyes, "Don't talk like that! You know how much the King hates it when people speak of..." She paused, glancing to the right and left, "above dwellers.."

"Mmrrrrrm?"

"Shhh!"

Starfire shook her head, "I am sorry, but I must go."

"You can't! Your Father will have my head if I don't find you! Then he'll send a search party! Oh, it will be a disaster!"

Before she had a chance to say anything in reply, the woman grabbed Starfire's wrist again, dragging her off to the palace.

----

Jinx's eyes fluttered open as she groaned, "Ughhh". She slurred, completely unaware of the situation. Yawning, she stretched. "So did it work?" She mumbled to no one in particular, raising a brow while she sat up. Her eyes widened at the sight. This wasn't her bedroom. That wasn't her nightstand. And when did she get a large window overlooking the city?

"Where... am I?" She quickly yanked the white sheets off over her body before her eyes widened at what she was wearing.

"What the hell is this?" She shouted, jumping to her feet. A long blue nightgown covered her body. "Blue? I don't like blue! Argh! _Raven_ wears blue, _I_ wear black and purple!" She ran to the mirror to find her hair the same color, eyes the same color, skin the same color, but her hair was pulled back into a french braid. "AH! What happened to my hair?" She growled angrily. "KID FLASH! YOUR GONNA FRY!" She shouted, storming out of her room, shocked at what she found. White and blue were the theme colors, "What happened?" She mumbled quietly, before tripping over something. A vein pulsed at her temple while her eyes flashed widely, causing a board to creak and fly up. _I still have my powers. That's good._ She thought, before her eyes shifted to the object she stumbled over, to find it wasn't an object, it was a fat black cat. "When did I get a cat?" She burst out, narrowing her eyes at the yowling animal. It clawed at her, eyes filled with hatred. "REOW!" It shrieked.

"WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST!" A voice screamed.

"Mother! She hasn't brought mine up yet either!" Another one whined.

"Don't worry girls, I'll see to it that she gets it. Or she'll pay". Another voice said soothingly, before footsteps sounded down the stairs and an elegant, but wicked looking woman stood staring at Jinx. "Where's their breakfast?" She asked lowly, voice cold as ice.

"I'm sorry?" Jinx replied bitterly.

"Get their breakfast you lazy girl, or I'll make you suffer".

"Excuse me? Lazy?"

"GET IT. NOW". The woman growled, eyes shifting to the yowling black cat. "Lucifer? Stop yowling about everything you ghastly animal! Go outside!" She shouted angrily, waving her hand at the cat.

"Lucifer?"

"Stop playing stupid and get to work". The woman spat, turning heel and leaving.

Jinx relunctantly began on the breakfast, hearing bells ding around her. "What is going on?" She mumbled, before finishing her cooking and starting up the stairs, a puzzled look on her face. She made her way up to a room, and opened the door to find a very angry red-haired girl. "Ugh. Even slower than yesterday! And I was about to starve to death!" She complained, rolling her eyes and snatching a plate of food and drink away from Jinx. "Get out of my room now, your **_not _** welcome".

Jinx gritted her teeth, stomping out of the room into another one to find a dark haired girl who was fuming as well. "Oh, well, that was just fine. I was just about to die! The heat is horrid! Turn down the heat, and do be more faster when delivering breakfast you wench!" She shouted.

Jinx's eyes turned into menacing slits, and she stalked over towards her angrily, ready to strangle her.

"What're you looking at? Give me my breakfast, go away and do your chores. I'm sick of looking at your ugly face".

Jinx stood still, feet cemented to the ground while she about opened her mouth to speak deathly words to her insulter.

"AGH. Gimme it!" The other girl shouted, grabbing the plate away from Jinx. "Get out before I get Mother! And you _know_ how she'll punish you."

Jinx reluncantly left, slamming the door and gripping the handle hard. Two little sparks of bad luck left her fingertips and caused the doorknob to have a dent. All she could think over her screaming mind was, _Who are these people? Where am I?_

She made her way down the hallway to a large door and opened it, to find the evil looking woman staring at her with hating eyes. "What took you so long?" She snapped calmly.

"I was--"

The woman rudely interrupted. "Ugh. Leave it up to you to be late. Never mind that, I shouldn't expect anything else from _you._ Where's my breakfast?"

_I wanna kill this woman! Arrgghhh! I want to take that witch's attitude and shove it up her--_

The woman's voice cut into Jinx's bitter thoughts. "Well?" She asked, irritated.

"Here." Jinx growled, handing the woman the tray.

"It looks disgusting." She scoffed, but sighed, "I suppose it will do, however. But I expect a better breakfast tomorrow. Now begone with you and let me eat in peace".

_No! I want to strangle you!_

"Yes". Jinx said, and bowed her head foreward before leaving. She gritted her teeth again.

_What the hell just happened? I should've cursed that witch!_ She thought angrily, before storming down to where she woke up. Peering over the window, she sighed. "Guess I should get dressed."

Moving over to her dresser, she opened the dresser doors and gaped at her wardrobe. A white dress stood before her with a white and blue apron hanging next to it. On. Every. Rack.

"AH!" Jinx screamed, shutting the doors. "Where are MY clothes? Where are they? What is going on? AHHHH!" She shouted.

"Cinderella, be quiet!" A voice shouted from below. "Oh, and come down here when your done, I have chores to assign to you.

Jinx's eyes widened.

She screamed harder and louder.

---

Ahaha! Jinx's story! Hope you all liked it!

I made her Cinderella because she seems to have a problem with authority, and has major attitude. Now she has to put up with screaming sisters and a wicked step-mother.

This was so much fun to write! I love to play the characters and wreck their lives in writing. xD

And remember, I'll ONLY update if you _REVIEW_!


	4. Fake Beard!

**Fairy Tales and Broken Tiaras**

**Disclaimer: **I. Do. Not. Own. TeenTitans. Does that clarify it for you?

---

Hehe, thanks for the reviews everyone!

And to everyone who was confused on which part Raven played, she's Snow White.

Oh and another thing, if you thought Jinx was a tad bit out of character, it was because once the world(Yes, the world) was turned into a gigantic Fairy Tale, Jinx, Raven and Starfire happened to be the ones placed in Princess's lives. Thus, gaining a few personality traits:)

Oh yes, one little thing before I disappear in a random puff of smoke;

-looks at mountain of cookies-

My, I have quite a bit... O.O How'za bout a change before I turn into a giant hippo, mmm:)

Vegetables taste better than cookies, me thinks. So how about some carrots? Ooh! Ooh! Or broccoli and cheese. :3 -clings to cheesy broccoli-

-nod nod- Yes, I'd like that VERY much. :)

----

Raven groaned, exhausted from her hours and hours of trudging through the mass of trees, she simply collapsed on the ground. It seemed quite dark anyways, even though it wasn't. It also seemed like the world had turned upside-down. Today had to be the worst day ever! Well, next to almost destroying earth..

Her heart skipped a beat while her eyes closed slowly, a quiet yawn leaving her lips while she fell into a deep slumber. She had good dreams, too. Dreams of strangling Beastboy, saving Earth, and entirely morbid things that I'd rather not put down here.

----

"Think she's okay?" A voice mumbled quietly, obviously talking to someone else.

"Not sure.. she might be dead.." Another one replied gruffly, before another one broke out in a shout.

"No, don't!" They whispered, warning the other someone. "Don't poke the girl with a stick!"

Raven turned over, a sharp pain poking her in the back, "Uhhmmm..." She mumbled, before opening her eyes to find twelve faces staring into her's intently. One of them grimacing as she realized where she was.

Startled, Raven jumped backwards, landing with a loud 'oof'. "Who was poking me? Why WERE you poking me!" She shouted angrily, glaring at the twelve little men standing in front of her. Before her eyes fell into even more anger, "And who are you?"

A soft blush spattered all over one's cheeks, he stepped up, "I..hhhrrmmm.." Then he froze, twirling his little gryy beard around his small fingers, "D'awwww.."

"Oh just shut up if ya can't say anything!" Another one spoke before he stepped infront of the bashful one, "I'm Grumpy Miss. Dopey here, poked you". He said, pointing to the one with the stick. He grinned, hiding the object behind his back before his ears wiggled.

Raven didn't even reply. She was to shocked. The faces seemed familar...

She paled all over, eyes huge and bugged. Grumpy, there, was green. VERY green. Not like he was sick, either. He had a red hat over his hair(if he had any) and a grey beard. His eyes were a very noticable green, too. And that was when it hit her. That.. Was.. Beastboy.

Stiffled laughs found their way into Raven's voice as she tried to reply, glancing over at Dopey, who continued to smile. And Dopey looked rather familar, too. His eyes were a stormy grey blue, and even though his ears were large and wiggled constantly, he looked just liked Robin. Even a mask hung over his eyes.

Another one stepped up, smacking Robin(That sounds messed up. Hehehe.) over the head, "I warned you! You woke her up! Don't you listen to ANYTHING I tell you!" he shouted angrily, looking at The-Dopey-Actalike-Robin menacingly. "Sorry about the disturbance, Ma'am", He began, pushing his round glasses up and turning towards Raven, "I'm Doc. It seems however that this little imp can't do anything right!" One eye was brown, while the other glowed red. That was obviously, Cyborg.

Raven burst out into laughter, tears welling up in her eyes from laughing so hard. She held her stomach and took another glance at them, bursting out into laughter again.

"Finished?" Beastboy called out grumpily, crossing his arms over another.

Raven looked at Beastboy again before bursting out into giggles, "You should see yourself, really, you should Beastboy"..

"Who is Beastboy? Do you need to be put in a mental illness clinic, woman?"

"Maybe." Raven said, chuckling a bit, "And stop acting stupid, BB. I know it's you. And what's with the fake beard and crappy attitude?"

"FAKE? YOU CALL THIS FAKE!" He burst out angrily.

Doc quickly grabbed Beastboy's arms, "Hey, Grumpy, snap out of it!" He slapped him several times on the face before turning towards Raven. "He's rather touchy about his beard".

"Beard? That's fake if anything".

"No it isn't! It took YEARS to grow this thing! YEARS, I tell you!" He burst out again, reaching for Raven's neck.

Raven laughed at the little man's attempt to choke her, she simply shook her head, standing up, "Oh please. It's definately fake".

She reached over and gripped the bottom of Beastboy's beard, and tugged on it hard. _Really_ hard. And it didn't come off.

He shreiked, "AHH! OW! OW! WHAT'RE YOU DOING? QUIT IT!"

But she pressed on. "What did do? Like, glue this thing on?" Her voice stung with sarcasim as she tugged harder, pulling and pulling til she felt small hands wrap around her waist and saw many of the small men grab onto Beastboy.

"PULL!" They all shouted together.

Raven ignored them, still listening to "Grumpy's" pained shouts of terror, "GET THIS WOMAN AWAY!"

"We're trying!" Doc growled.

"Well, your obviously not trying hard enough! Try harder!"

"WE ARE! SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LET US WORK!"

"You shut up!"

"YOU!"

"Argh! Ow! Ow! --You!"

Raven finally tore off a peice and was sent flying back, screams from the dwarfs sounded while she fell ontop of several of them.

"My legs! They're broken! Doc landed on me!" Sneezy cried out in agony.

"I know I need to go on a diet, but really, your fine!" Cyborg snapped, hopping up and swiping away the dust.

Raven groaned, standing up to find hair between her fingers, she opened her palm and let out a "Bleh", dropping the large clump of hair onto the ground.

"My.. My beard!" Came Beastboy's voice, squeaky. "It's.. It's.."

"A lot shorter! Looks good on ya, if I may say so". Cyborg added.

Robin nodded in agreement with a broad grin, giving him a thumbsup and a goofy grin.

"AHHHHH!" Grumpy growled before his eyes turned towards Raven, "Let me at her!" And with that, the little man dove at her full force.

----

"Please!" Starfire began, entering the palace doors as the woman continued to drag her into the castle, "I don't want to sing!"

"Bah! Wish to or not, you will because you have too".

"But-"

"No buts!" The woman snapped, leading her into a large room before pushing her through powder blue curtains, "Get out there and _sing_". She whispered.

Starfire gulped as her eyes overlooked a large crowd. Blindingly bright lights dimmed as a merman on the right side of the stage counted down before music started.

The crowd looked at her eagerly, ready to hear the gorgeous song that they were supposed to hear. At the far back, was an even more eager looking man with a crown atop his head and a pleased smile on his face, he waved at her.

She felt her heart sink. Singing... in front of so many people? Her? Well, she could sing beautifully... her friends seemed to think so, anyway. They'd groan and beg for her to stop, of course, that meant that they just wanted it saved for later! Right?

A soft melody began.

_Dun, dun, dun, dun.._

She opened her mouth, eyes tightly closed before she opened them again. _Well.. here's goes.._ She thought, taking in a deep breath before she began singing. In tameranian.

"Ahhhhhh!" Her voice loudly echoed on stage while people beneath her seemed startled, off tune, she continued, "Glaaarrrkkk! Meniuuuu! Tooooooooarrrr marriieennnnn ssarrrknnnn!" The tune picked up a bit, so she did too, "AMMIIIRRRR! Danrrrni snirie ammerrbi schhhniiick danierrrn!"

Everyone in the crowd stood blankly, listening until a window shattered from the horrendous music.

The tune slowed up, and so did she, finishing off very, very, very loudly, "Annniiirrrrermi Gllllannnnnshhnntt!" Her voice echoed through the building until the lights flickered off, candle flames blew out, and another window shattered.

"Well.. that was.." An older woman again, eyes filled with shock as she blinked. Strands of her hair poked out from the side.

"... Beautiful!" A man finished, gasping. "So.. unique! So wild! So.. incredible!" Were those tears in his eyes?

Starfire blinked, "Uhhhh.. I am glad..?"

"I agree with him! So.. different!"

Soon merpeople stood up, all nodding in agreement and applauding.

"A job well done!" One commented, before the whole crowd was clapping.

----

Chapter Four up!

Hope you all liked it!

Not so sure about the dwarf's intro, however. Tell me your opinions on that, plleeeasee. I may want to redo this chapter. Feh. -shrugs-

Oh yeah, remember. BROCCOLI AND CHEEESSEEE!

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Possessed Rodents?

**Fairy Tales and Broken Tiaras**

**Disclaimer: **Do I own TeenTItans? No, my friend, _I_ do not. For if I did, this would be an episode instead of a _fanfiction._

---

Hi everyone!

SO sorry for the late update. I've been distracted lately. /

Thanks for the reviews everyone! And ESPECIALLY thanks to everyone who actually paid attention to my Author's Notes and gave me comments and tips!

I'm very happy that many of you thought the idea of the Titan boys' as The Seven(Yes, seven. I made an error in my last chapter) Dwarves(Or is it dwarfs? Sorry. XX) was a unique idea. :)

But, anyways, thanks to Em for the next idea, I appreciate it oodles! Sorry I didn't reply with a "Thank you", but I'll get around to it. :o

Instead of REPLYING to some of reviews, I'm posting the reply here. Mmkkkkaayy? 'Kay.

Enjoy the chapter!

----

"Cinderella?" Jinx managed to get out, blinking and staring at the floor in absolute horror. "I.. can't.. be her! I.. I have authority issues!" She whispered, grabbing her head and clenching her teeth, "I'll end up killing these people!"

She shouted before Jinx's eyes immediatly fell on the floor as little mice scurried by her side, looking up at her with confused eyes.

She looked down at them blinking, not afraid of mice. That was a silly fear. She could've hexed them into their grave, if she so chose. But the thing that scared her was when a squeak of a question left one's tiny mouth, "Are you okay Cinderella?"

She let out a shreik and tumbled backwards onto the plain pastel blue bed, eyes wide and mouth curved in a disbelieving frown, "What are you?" She shouted, at the seemingly just as startled as she was mice before her, "Demon possessed rodents?"

"Cinderellie?"

"AHHH!"

The mice all let out a shrill scream, "Guys", One said in his small voice, turning to his clothed mouse friends, "I think Cinderella isn't herself... umm... lets' go.."

Mouth still wide in both horror and disbelief, Jinx's eyes remained large before they flashed a bright shade of pink, causing a gas lamp beside her bed on a nightstand to shatter into peices.

"CINDERELLA!" A voice growled from below, irritation weaving it's way into the angry voice, "Get down here! I have chores for you to do!"

Jinx's teeth clenched while her eyes turned to the staircase leading down to the bottom floor, "Hold on!" She snarled, throwing off her night gown and putting on one of the many outfits in the dresser, and running down the steps. Her eyes filled with immediate hatred while she arched a brow in a way as if saying, 'What? You make me waste my time down here. Now. What?'

"Lazy wench", the Step Mother muttered under her breath before putting on a phony half smile, "I want you to sweep the floor, then mop it. BY HAND. With a sponge and bucket of water. Then I want you to open all the windows, I'm going blind by the horrendous lack of light in this house, then do your original chores. Or, due to your stupidity act today, shall I explain?" With a roll of her eyes, the egostitic woman turned heel and began walking away.

_Thats it!_, Jinx screamed in her mind, right eye twitching uncontrollably while her arms extended, reaching for the cocky woman's neck. Yet, something stopped her, and her arms fell to her sides. "Yes". She said simply, quite politely, but a scowl was all over her face, along with disbelief as she turned around, stalking to the kitchen.

Reaching for the broom, a glazed over look was plastered on her face before she blinked, shook her head, and threw it on the ground.

"What is wrong with me!" She shouted angrily, staring down at the broom blankly, before her face darkened as the red haired girl walked into the room, about as elegant as a man in five inch highheels. "Uggh". She said, rolling her eyes while looking Jinx up and down, "I can't believe you actually wear those.. rags. Couldn't you have had a better fashion sense?"

Before Jinx could tell her off with poisoneous words, the dark haired girl flounced into the room, overhearing her, "No. She couldn't possibly have. Me and you got all the talent, elegance, and beauty. Not to mention a marvelous sense for the latest fashions. Cinderella.. however..", She said with disgust, before her mouth turned in a smirk and her nose scrunched up, "Got what was left. Which was ugliness, no talent at all, and of course, clumsiness".

"Well... she has ONE talent..."

"Oh?"

"Sweeping and mopping! Oh, what a talent!"

Both girls giggled and held their stomachs as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Hah. Your both so hilarious". Jinx said, rolling her eyes before picking up the broom and sweeping the dirt on the floor into a big pile.

"Looks like I missed one of our charming qualities".

Jinx snorted, looking at them both giggle again with digust before seeing both girls flounce off joyously. Not to mention, unelegantly. They were remarkable. To believe that they were both gods, model material, THE most hot things to ever stumble upon mankind. Just like their Mother, they had unimaginable ego. SO pathetic. Although, she couldn't help but laugh, they were quite amusing in their own wicked way.

Before she knew it, she was down on her knees and scrubbing the floor, polishing away and pushing aside her fears and concerns. A soft hum left her lips and to her surprise, she didn't sound so bad! Bubbles began to float from the bucket up into the air while she continued to hum in a daze. Then she sighed and stopped, looking down at the well polished floor with a proud smile. The floor was quite large, you know. And it took hours to finish cleaning.

To her anger, that hefty black cat trotted inside with soot covered feet.

Her eyes lifted to the cat before she saw the grin stretching on his lips and the scandelisim written all over his face, "Don't you even think about--"

Before she could even shoo the cat away, the floor was covered in small cat paw prints. "Oh! I'm gonna murder you!" She snarled, standing up and clutching the sponge in her right hand so hard water immediatly dripped from it onto the paw print patterned floor as she began running after him.

----

Wow. This is like, my shortest chapter evverrr. :o

Hope you can forgive me. And well, yeah. Plleeeeaassee, WHATEVER you do, review with comments or tips. I love everyone's opinions! Even if it's a flame! So go ahead and do what you want.

Just remember:

_REVIEW_


	6. Snowy or White?

**Fairy Tales and Broken Tiaras**

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing. For if I did, I wouldn't be on a _fanfiction_ site. Oh no, I'd be making more episodes of my _ideas._

---

You guys are so great! I LOVED all the reviews. Hehe.

Yes, yes, yes, the Possessed Rodents thingy was entirely orginal. XD You can't blame a girl for originality! .. Right? (:

These last few chapters are probably going to be rather short, so, yes. All I can say is; Hold onto your popcorn and brace yourself!

Sorry for the long wait for an update, I've been busy! AND I had an idea for a RavenXRed X fanfiction!.. -is waiting to hear the "Ewwww"s.-

If you have _any_ ideas, or drawings, or whatever, then please PM me. I adore it when people are that much into my fanfiction! It makes me all warm inside. :3

The humor in these later chapters may not be so great, but that's perfectly alright, because I've got some funny things planned ahead. -grins manically before clapping hands together-

Entirely BRILLIANT!

----

Raven's lips tipped in an amused smirk as she moved to the side, letting "Grumpy", fall headfirst into the dusty earth. "You know.. this is really weird. How'd you guys shrink?" She asked, cocking a brow and crossing her arms over another, letting them rest under her breasts.

"Shrink? We didn't shrink! I think we've grown taller!" Doc insisted with a snappy tone of voice.

Even Dopey couldn't help but agree. With a sad frown, he nodded, brows furrowing.

Grumpy got to his feet and dusted away the dirt on his pants and pointy toed shoes, with a beet red face, he simply scoffed at the other dwarf's attempts to prove to Raven that they were tall, "We're _dwarves_, morons. Of course we're short!" He hissed, before his eyes snapped to Raven. He lifted his head up high and tossed his pick ax behind his back with a 'oomph', "Hey guys, move it! Follow me. WE'RE going home." He barked, walking towards a narrow tree that had fallen over a deep cliff, allowing them to make it to the other side. Of course, they should've been careful. And, of course.. Grumpy didn't see it. With his green eyes still closed, he proudly stalked foreward unknowingly.

Raven so wanted to see him fall with a shreik. That would've been HILARIOUS. But, she didn't want him to get hurt.

While her mind was racing with thoughts, she heard Sleepy attempt to tell him to watch out.

"Hey, Grumpy.."

_Yawn._

"I think you should.."

_Yawn. Snore._

A fly buzzing past found it's way into the now sleeping Sleepy's open mouth.

"Hey! Watch out Grumpy! There's a-" Doc began, but his attempts ended in.. bad result as well.

Grumpy's(Surprisingly high pitched) shreiks of terror grew louder as he fell off the cliff, clearly not paying attention and much to focused on his own anger.

Raven reluntantly dove off of the cliff, trying to pull down her dress and keep it from flying up and exposing herself. She struggled with one hand to keep it pulled down, while with the free hand, it glowed black and she waved it to the right, causing it to catch the high pitched screaming Grumpy and throwing him back up on land. She slowly flew back uptowards the side, so that they wouldn't see her. Afterall, the last group of people who saw her thought she was a witch. Slowly she waited for her glowing eyes and hands to die down before walking back into their presence.

Each Dwarf stood befuddled.

"You..", Sleepy started, his eyes half way wide, probably about as wide as they could get, anyways, "Saved Grumpy". Then he fell asleep.

Raven rolled her eyes, well, at least he finished his sentence for once. "Yeah". She said quietly.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Doc burst in before pushing up his jaw, "A girl saved Grumpy! Interesting, Miss. You aren't a magic weilder, are you?"

"NO". Raven lied in a child like voice, before silently clearing her throat and repeating in her dull monotone, "No".

"Oh, then how'd you do it?"

Grumpy cut in, "Ah, shut up. She saved me. So I'm not dead and flat as a pancake, that counts for something. I'm in ONE peice. Now let's go". He grouched.

"Hold on now, Grumpy". Doc growled, "What's your name?"

Bashful quietly cut in, "I say.. we call her.. Snowy.. she's so pale.. and pre- pre-- Awwww". He twirled his beard before his cheeks were painted in pink.

Happy cut in with a grin, "No, no! Snowy is to kiddish! Let's call her White!"

"But.. But.." Bashful stuttered shyly, "I-I like Snowy.."

Happy shook his head, "White's prettier".

"Nuh-uh! SNOWY is prettier!"

"White!"

"Snowy!"

"WHITEEE!"

"GUYS!", Grumpy growled angrily, cutting into their ridiculous argument, "How about Snow White?"

"OOOOOHHHHHH". They both awed.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Okay, so, Snow White. Congratulations. Now, let's GO HOME!"

Raven's eyes both twitched, "My name isn't Snow White! It's Raven".

Dopey's nose scrunched up in disgust and he shook his head, giving her a thumbsdown.

".. I agree with Dopey..." Doc mumbled quietly.

"WHAT? That's my name, you dolts!"

"Yeah.. but Snow White is prettier.. it makes you sound nice".

"Which, she clearly isn't". Grumpy mumbled.

"I heard that". Raven said, raising a brow.

"So?"

Raven groaned, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes.

"Let's let Snow White come to our cottage, you know, until she can find a way out of this thick forest?" Doc suggested.

"Ooh! What a gleeful idea!" Happy said with a smile.

Raven shook her head with a moan, "I guess." She said, looking at Happy skip and dance around joyously. He was even more annoying than Starfire.

Her thoughts finally barreled down into a dark pit when something crossed her mind.. _Snow White._

_Ah! Snow White? No way. No possible way. It isn't logical!_ She thought, pushing aside her screaming fears inside.

But.. she did have Snow White's clothes.. and there WERE seven dwarves.. even IF they were half of her friends, and she DID get lost in a forest similar to the described fairy tale.

She shuddered at the thought, "I must be dreaming". She muttered aloud, following the shorter bearded versions of her male friends through the remaining forest to a small cottage.

"It's nice, huh?" Happy said cheerful, wigging his eyebrows.

Raven blinked, "Uh, yeah?"

Now this Happy guy was reminding her of the old Beastboy.

Scary.

"I know!" He agreed, humming and walking into the house gleefully. The rest of the dwarves followed.

Raven looked to the side, a large rosebush catching her attention before something smacked her in the forehead and she fell back with a groan. She had walked into a patch of wall ABOVE the small little door!

Sometimes, being tall in a dwarf world _really_ sucked.

The rest of the day got even WORSE.

First, she tripped over the furniture and fell face fowards onto Grumpy. Yeah, that made him really happy.

Second, she bumped her head on the ceiling countless times.

And third, when she tried to cook, she BURNED their food and Dopey nearly died.

It was going splendid.

----

Yeah, this is it!

I LOVE to write Raven's part of the story.

It's one of the funnest parts!(I doubt funnest is a word.. XD)

Anyways,

_**REVIIEEWWWW.**_


	7. Spoon dish?

**Fairy Tales and Broken Tiaras**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TeenTitans. Yes, yes, I'm all out of corny/witty phrases. Those all obviously belong to Robin. ;)

---

Oh my goodness!

Fifty reviews in less than a month? I'm rather surprised! I didn't think my story was going to be so interesting. :o

You all are just entirely great!

I was laughing on some of the reviews I got. :)

Now, prepare for the next chapter!

And yes, yes, your all going to hate me, I'm still continuing with Raven's part of the story. xD I just HAD too! I have it all planned out for uber hilariousness! BWAHAHA. -cough- Yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

---

Now that the dwarves, erm, her male partners(half of them anyway) in crimefighting were all out to work. She was sitting by the small little table drumming her finger tips on the hollow table.

Raven groaned, burying her pale face into her hands before raising her head and rubbing her temples.

Everything couldn't had been going _any_ worse. Oh yeah, definately.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

Humming silently to herself, Raven made her way into the poorly furnished living room, unable to see the small couch. That's what you get for being at a taller height, yes? Tripping over the rigid couch, she fell facefoward onto a shreiking Grumpy. Smiling sheepishly, she simply chuckled, "Aheh.. Umm--"

"Watch it, Snow Rose!"

"It's Snow White... --er, Raven!"

"Whatever." He snorted, rolling his bright green eyes and grunting, "Um, Snow White?"

"It's Raven! And what?"

"GET OFF OF ME".

Raven quickly jumped up, hiding her embarrassment with her short locks by allowing them to fall into her pink face.

"Moron". Grumpy growled, dusting any 'Raven' cooties that may had swept onto his girl cootie free clothes.

Raven gritted her teeth. This was Beastboy. It seemed as if their personalities had practically switched! And though no matter how much she wanted to kill him, she didn't. "Look who's talking". She sputtered, rolling her eyes.

Grumpy mumbled incoherently, making his way out of the room glowing with anger.

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

That, my friend, was just the _beginning_ of the horrible day.

Raven groaned, rubbing her head and placing a sopping wet rag on her forehead. It was pounding with a horrendous headache.

"I hate my life". She grumbled angrily, closing her eyes.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

"Hi Snow White!" Happy chirped cheerily, tipping his head to the side with a broad grin.

_He's really starting to scare me.._. Raven thought, raising a brow at his cheerfulness and simply nodded, "Hi.. Dopey?"

"Happy!"

"Happy... righttt.." She said slowly. Seven dwarves, yes, seven. It was rather hard to remember all of their names.

Dopey cheerfully walked into the room, seeing Happy and Raven, he brightened up, even more so, grinning from his wiggling ear to his other wiggling ear.

"Ah.. Sneezy?" Raven said, eyeing Dopey with a brow raised.

He shook his head and scrunched up his small nose.

"No, that's Dopey!" Happy said, closing his eyes and yet, still smiling.

Raven shuddered.

"Ah, well. Um.. okay".. She walked out of the room before bumping her head on the ceiling, "Ow!" She growled, ducking and continueing to walk, a tad bit bending down before she bumped her head. Again. "Ouch!"

"Ow." She bumped it yet again.

"Hi". A little pink streaked man's face broke into her angry thoughts while he blushed as she looked at him.

"Doc?"

"N-no.. Bashful.."

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

And it seemed later that her oh-so-fabulous cooking skills came in REAL handy.

She moaned, removing the rag from her forehead and setting it down on the table, "I bet everyone hates me. You can't nessassarily appreciate someone's cooking if it's fantastically poisoneous".

_**FLASHBACK.**_

"I'm hungry!" Happy called, his mouth in a halfway smile

"I-I am too.." Bashful said quietly.

"Ah, a man has gotta eat sometime. Where's that girl? In exchange for staying here, she can cook!" Grumpy said grumpily, crossing his arms over one another.

Doc shrugged, "I guess. I'll go tell her".

Moments later he came back, "Okay. It took several minutes of talking, but,"

"Get out with it!" Grumpy snapped.

"I am! ANYWAYS, but, she said okay".

"Alright, good".

---

Raven groaned, "How do I cook this stuff?" She was holding probably a century old book in her hand that she could barely read, tossing it aside, she shrugged, "I'll just simply make do on my own".

Rummaging through the cabinets, she threw ingredients into a large cooking pot. Not taking notice to ANYTHING she was throwing, however. Was that... a fishhead?

"Hmhmm". She muttered, "And.. this.." She tossed another ingredient inside before stirring it. A puff of green horrible smelling SOMETHING popped out of the cooking pot, "Ughh". She said, holding her nose before clanging the spoon on the edge.

"Supper's readyy!"

Seven little dwarves all scrambled down the stairs to find a bowl full of food.

"Oh boy! She even set the table!" One said with a grin.

Dopey nodded, running over to the biggest bowl and sitting down, scooping up a spoonful and taking a taste. His eyes went wide, and his face had "EWW" written all over it. Coughing so hard, he managed to swallow the spoon.

"AH! Dopeyyy!" Happy called, rushing over to his side, "Hey guys, help me!"

All the other dwarves ran over beside him and wrapped their hands around his chest, pulling until the spoon popped out of his mouth.

Dopey passed out because of the shock.

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

"Ohhhh". She groaned, sighing. "I know they are not going to let me cook anymore.."

----

This one probably isn't as funny as I imagined it. But, oh well. -shrugs-

Review!


	8. SNOT?

**Fairy Tales and Broken Tiaras**

**Disclaimer: **Here we go.. again. _I_ do not** own** TEENTITANS. How many times must I explain this? -sighs-

---

Eck.

Sorry for the late chapters, everyone.

Been really busy...

If I explained it all, you'd die of boredom. That's how exciting my life is. Oh yyyeeeahh.

My humor is really down lately, and I'm not in the best happy mood, so expect horrible funny.. ish... stuff. Yeah.

I know the last chapter was pointless, and I would like to look like a brilliant 13 year girl to all of you people. Buuuut, the reason I even wrote the last chapter was because I had... writer's block. o.x

Yeah. Shh. 'Tis be a secret... :o

Enjoy the sucky chapter:)

----

Starfire opened her eyes to find everyone clapping. Wow! Embarrassment was like, sooo overrated. She simply smiled and waved to the fish-people gradually, "I.. do not understand. My singing did not torment your ears?"

"No! Dear, it was exquisite!"

"I see... that's fine, right?"

"Oh, it's marvelous! You have a gorgeous voice!"

"Yes", a woman sniffed, her eyes darting off to the sides while she spoke, "It was quite.. enjoyable. Even _if_ those flames burnt my blonde locks". She grumbled truthfully, gestering to the hair with a lick of fire still burning on the tips.

Starfire blinked, "Ummmm... uh-"

"No need for explanations! Care to sing a little more?"

"I-"

A small crimson red crab jumped up onto the beautiful decorated stage while raising his hands- er, claws- up. "Everyone!", he shouted with a light accent, before bringing his claws together in a loud, 'snap' kind of 'clap'. "The Princess won't be singing any more today. She's rather busy and has _important_", he paused, dragging out 'important' to the point it was overexaggerated. ".. Matters of stake to attend too", Finishing with his trademark 'Get out. Now' sort of sentence, except it was turned around into a deliciously polite, yet, stuck up almost, sort of manner.

"Sebastian.." A man in the back with a crown atop his head said, rolling his eyes and motioning for him to get down.

"Yes, well, thank you for your time". The crab said before taking an odd bow and starting down the steps. His cries echoed as a certain red haired girl tackled him head on and pushed him into the sandy dirt.

"You little glorfnar!" Starfire shouted, eyes beginning to glow before the shelled-creature closed his and started to plead, "AH! Princess, what'd I do THIS time!" He shouted in a high pitched voice.

Starfire's eyes narrowed even more, and her lips quirked in a frown, "Be silent you foul creature! I know what your up too". Her eyes fell onto his.

The creature simply spoke up, feeling the heavy weight of Starfire's eyes upon him, he choked, "I'm not a 'foul creature'!", He argued indignantly, "_I_ am Sebastian! The king's right hand man! .. Crab!"

"Liar!" Starfire shouted, pressuring him harder into the ground, "You are a member in S.N.O.T! Sniveling, Naughty, Orderly, Terrors!" She accused.

Sebastian stiffled a giggle, "Wh-what was that? Snot?"

Starfire stood staring at him oddly, "I said what it was, 'Sniveling, Naughty, Orderly--"

"I KNOW what you said..", He chuckled even more, "But **_snot_**?" Grinning like an absolute maniac, he burst into laughter, "Snot!"

"Quiet! Yes, yes, I know it is 'S.N.O.T, but it means--"

"You've already said what it means.."

"Get off of Sebastian". A voice said in a firm tone of voice, and Starfire's eyes lifted to a bewildered and frusterated white bearded man. "But he is in alliance with, Slandering, Lying, Obese, Brats, sir! There is nothing but--"

Sebastian laughed even harder, "S.L.O.B?", he chuckled, "What else are you gonna come up with? Annoying?"

"Actually", The alien began with a grunt, "There IS no annoying. But there is the; A.N.N.O.Y.E.R.S. Annoying, negative, neat, old, yelling, --"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched(If he has one), and he interrupted, "I get your point.. this is odd..."

"Err. Agreed, Sebastian. Are you feeling alright?" The crowned man said, eyeing Starfire with concern.

"I am fine! What is not fine, is that this _traitor_ thinks be can fool me into stealing your Kingdom, majesty. I intend on... umm..."

"Please don't say fry me.." Sebastian said quietly.

".. Yes, FRY YOU!"

"AH! Triton, help me!"

"Stop it Ariel!"

Starfire, however, paid no attention. She wasn't this 'Ariel' person, she was Starfire! But whoever the poor soul happened to be Ariel, she felt rather sorry for them.. because he sounded _pissed._

"I. Said. Stop IT". The angry king's voice boomed in the air as he raised his fork looking thing(To Starfire, anyways. She's new to this whole thing, remember?) up in the air and waved it until he glowed a bright gold, and before Starfire had a chance to strangle the poor frightened creature, he entirely disappeared out of her clutches.

"Where did he go?" She said quietly, glancing around before her eyes met a fuming King with fins.

"I said put him down. You didn't put him down. You disobeyed again, Ariel."

"Who is this Ariel person?", she asked, annoyed by the fact he kept calling her Ariel, a name that was not her's.

"Don't even try that game, Ariel. I know your not naive.."

Starfire blinked. Before she remembered all those fairy tale movies that she had forced upon the Titans' to watch with her.

And that was when it struck her. She was in a _fairytale._ But not doing such a hot job at following the script..

---

Meeeehhh.

It sucked. I know it sucked. Because it did. X.X

Anyways, if I spelled 'Triton's' name wrong, TELL ME.

Oh, and of course. REVIEWWWWW!

Thanks!


	9. Scissors and Cheese!

**Fairy Tales and Broken Tairas**

**Disclaimer: **I own many things. My desk, a pencil, my fuzzy bunny slippers(o.o; -cough- Maybe you weren't supposed to hear that.) and well, yeah. You get the point. But I do not own TeenTitans, sadly.

---

Wow! Late chapter...

Sorry...

I'm just so freakin' excited about the world premiere of TeenTitans: Trouble in Tokyo. Squee! -jumps up and down happily-

Yeah. Anyways, sorry about the shorter chapters everyone. My brain has been "malfuntioning" lately. In other words, MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. Blehhhh.

I thank you for all the great reviews! And that are all still taking interest in my story! It really makes me happy and want to continue with it, heheh.

And yes, to all of you who thought one or more of the titans' stories so far is weird.. I have to agree with you. I designed it to be odd. That's the point of this story. xD Okay, that's not the point of it. But it's more fun to write when it's a tad bit on the weird side. :) Even though, the humor has been quite.. sucky, I'm getting over my non-humoroushy week and thinking up stuff for the future chapters. So please bear with me. :)

Anyways, chapter's up!

Review!

----

Jinx frowned as the cat scurried away, paw printing the floor. And just as she was about to grab the cat, strangle it and wring it up by it's tail to hang on the clothes line, a knock at the door distracted her anger. Sorta.

"Get the door Cinderella! Ugh! I'm sick of hearing them knock over and over and over!" A voice growled from the top floor.

Jinx's eyebrow twitched and she nodded, "Yes". Walking to the door, her lips quirked in a smile as she opened it, "How can I help you?"

"Aye, hello, Miss. I've got a letter for every eligable maiden in this house. You must be one of them, I presume?"

"Obviously". Jinx said quietly before nodding.

"Ah, good. Could you take it?"

"Yeah". Jinx said lamely, taking the letter as the man handed it to her.

"G'day Miss".

"Same to you". With that, she shut the door and walked inside, murmuring to herself before eyes glazing over, "Greeeaattt. A ball, and I'm to attend it. FUNNN". Going to a ball was not something she had really wanted to do.

She, without thinking, walked up the staircase boredly and opened the door, causing piano keys to BANG loudly.

"What? How many times have I said not to interrupt our Piano lessons?" The step Mother snarled with a cold glare.

"Yes, I was singing!"

"And I was playing the flute".

Both of the sisters gave Jinx the same cold glare before looking at their Mother like, "Can't you punish her in SOME horrible form of torture?"

_Hah! Music? More like screeching, banging and high pitched out of key flute notes..._ Jinx thought with a bitter grin before snapping back to reality, "It must've escaped my mind".

"Escaped your mind? What an excuse!"

"Oh yes. SO pathetic". The other sister agreed with a laugh.

"Quiet". The Step Mother said, waving her hand, before looking at Jinx, "Don't let it happen again. Now, what is it that's so important? I advise it be VERY important for your sake".

"It is", Jinx pulled out the letter and started to hand it to the woman.

"I want to see!" The red headed girl shouted, snatching it out of Jinx's hand.

"YOU?" The dark haired girl spat, grabbing it from her sister, "_I_ want to see!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"Stop it! Ow! ow! My hair!"

"Shut up!"

"GIRLS!", The woman shouted agast, "Give me it." She grabbed it from them both and tore open the top, eyes scanning over the words intently. A smile curved her lips and her eyes widened a bit, "There's to be a ball!"

"A ball?" The dark haired girl said with a gasp, slipping her fingers out of her sisters hair and letting go of her firm grip.

"Thank god.." The other sister murmured before her attention snapped to her Mother's words, "Ooh! With the prince?"

"Yes", the calm woman continued, "Every eligable maiden is to attend and--"

"I'm eligable!"

"So am I!"

"Both of you, stop interrupting". She continued, "Anyway, and, each girl is to dance with the prince!"

Both girls gasped almost overdramatically, "Oh!" They squealed with delight.

Jinx put her fingers in her ears and shook her head, wincing as the air filled with excited girl's jabberings.

"Shh. We need to get dresses, and shoes, and oh, so many things!" The step mother said, still rather calm.

"May I go?" Jinx asked abruptly.

Every other person in the room turned to her with a smirk.

"You?"

"Yes, YOU? Could you imagine? Cinderella at a ball? Dancing with the prince?" One of them said before mockingly grabbed her flute and danced around, "Oh Prince! Hold on, let me grab my broom before we dance".

Both sisters burst out into giggles.

"Well, I think I could go". Jinx said frowning.

"We didn't say you _couldn't_ go. I'm sure the Prince would just take one look at you and be disgusted with your ratty dress though. He'd be to repulsed to even touch you! Let alone dance".

"Girls, quiet. I think Cinderella could go.."

"WHAT! Mother, are you out of your mind!"

"No. But, she can only go _if_ she finishes her chores in time".

"Wow, really?" Jinx said with a broadening smile. Disbelief melted onto her features however afterwards. The woman was much to of a witch to let her go.

"Yes, of course. IF you can get them done.."

"I'm pretty sure I can".

"Good luck then, Cinderella. Anyways, leave now. We need to continue with our music lessons".

Jinx nodded, turning around before the horrible noise began once again. 'Wow.. I get to actually go and meet a prince..' She thought before pausing and blinking, 'Wait a second. A ball? And I'm going to go? Why do I want to go to this thing again... ?' She frowned while shaking her head, 'Oh well'.

Jinx made her way upstairs to a small book and flipped the pages, a pin in her mouth while she ran her fingers over the designs of the dresses on the book. "I think I like this one". She mumbled aloud before frowning at the colors. It was pink and white. Scary. Why did she like it anyway? She wasn't sure. Buuuuut, with a little bit chopped off there, more purple and black... a tad bit changed and viola, it'd be perfect. She even had the image in her mind. "Perfect". She said with a grin, before the "possessed" mice scurried over by her side.

"Hi!"

"AH!" She screamed, tumbling backwards and blinking, "Oh, you again."

"Yep! What're you looking at?"

"Eh.. a dress. For the ball". Jinx shrugged.

"Your going to the ball? Facinating! Could we help with your dress?"

Jinx shrugged again and paused. A picture appearing in her mind.

"Hmmhmmm. So, what do this things do?" A little plump mouse said, holding up razor sharp scissors.

"I think they are used to... well, I'm not quite sure! Oh wait, yeah, I know!" One said with a brilliant gleam in his eyes.

"What?"

"You use them like a ruler! You hold them straight up! You know?"

"Yeah... but couldn't you just use a regular ruler?"

"Don't doubt me, Gus. I know what I'm talking about".

"Oh-okay! If you say so!" The round mouse held them straight up, but, due to the weight and height of him(He was shorter AND weighed less) they started leaning sideways. He struggled to hold them up, but they ended up pointing straightfoward. And as he was running trying to keep balace, the scissors plunged straight into another mouse's stomach. The poor creature's eyes turned to X's, and he fell over, stabbed in the stomach.

The picture disappeared from her eyes and Jinx shuddered, "I.. don't know if that's such a good idea".

"Aw, why not? We promise we'll be careful with the scissors".

"Yup, yup!"

... So they DID know what scissors were.

She was about to tell them, "Well, alright", when another image appeared in her mind.

Her dress would be entirely made of bright yellow cheese.

Frightening.

And then the mice would be chewing on her dress. So she'd have a cheesy dress with holes.

Niiiiiceee.

Jinx shook her head, wide eyed, even though that was just a stereotype for mice, she seriously didn't doubt it. But she pushed aside her intuition and gave them a semi-warm, semi-warning, smile.

"Okay. But promise me you'll be careful". Jinx said, tilting her head.

"Oh yes! We will!"

"Yup, yup!"

"Okay, then, good".

----

Blahhh.

Stupid writer's block. D:

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Please review!


	10. LONG explanations

**Fairy Tales and Broken Tiaras**

**Disclaimer:** You'd think that by now you people would've found out that I _don't_ own TeenTitans, don't you think?

----

YAY!

Ohmygosh! Did you guys see the new TT movie? It was sooo cool! I liked the part where Raven went to that bookstand and was like, "I can read Latin, German, Ancient Samarian and English. What've you got?" Then that Japanese guy started sweating and handed her a pack of gum, then winked at her. Raven blinked and shuddered. xDDD That was so friggin' funny.

Anyways, I'm getting over my stupid writer's block. BE PREPARED FOR SUPER HILARIOUSNESS.

Also, I have something important to say to you all. -shifts eyes- Over 20 people have added it to 'Story alert'. Same for favorites. If you don't want me attacking you with an oversized frying pan, I advise **REVIEWING.** Also, thanks to MANY of my faithful reviewers who give me suggestions, ideas and just overall uplift my spirts! Thus, uplifting my humor and capacity to be hilarious. Thanks guys!

Enjoy!

----

Days had passed since Snow White, err, Raven, was invited to the seven dwarves' spiffy cottage. And everyday, she told them 'goodbye' when they hiked off to work. Fortunately, for the health of everyone, including herself, she didn't have to cook anymore. Doc said something about "Safety Issues", and another thing about "Dopey needing to get medical attention", and when she suggested a hospital, they said, "What is that?" Stupid fairy tales and the behind times.

Anyways, she had woken up way before the dwarves did and as they were about go to work, she stopped them all in their tracks.

"Umm... I need to tell you all something". She said, taking in a deep breath, "First of all, almost half of you dwarves are really my teamates".

All of the dwarves let out an awkard cough, "Say what?"

"Look, Doc, Grumpy, and Dopey. You guys are from... sort of an altered universe. Yeah, let's go with that. And your real names are; Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin."

"I see..." Grumpy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Raven frowned, "Would it help if I told you my whole life(so far)'s story? INCLUDING the part where you come in and stuff?"

"I don't know. Would it?" He said, raising a brow challengingly.

She grunted, "Fine".

---

**Many, many hours later...**

"Anyways, as I was about to send her into an abyss of darkness, something stopped me and I---" Raven said, before Doc politely cut her off.

"Um... not meaning to be rude, or anything. Not that your childhood wasn't _facinating_ or anything, but.. we believe you now". He said, wide eyed.

Raven nodded, before blinking, each dwarf looked.. rather odd.

Each and every dwarf had been turned upside down. Happy was frowning, Grumpy was smiling like an idiot(While his right eye twitched uncontrollably), Doc was being shy and not pushy, Bashful wasn't blushing about anything, Sneezy wasn't sneezing, Sleepy wasn't sleeping and... Dopey... had grown... a beard.

"WHAT THE!" The rest of the dwarves shouted, all snapping out of their 'states' and looking over at Dopey. "MY GOD! THE IMPOSSIBLE HAS BEEN DONE! DOPEY GREW A BEARD!" Happy shouted.

Raven blinked, "Ummmm... that was impossible?"

"Yes.. he's been trying to grow one for months now!"

An image of Robin(With his mask, traffic light outfit, the works) with a beard played in her mind. She shuddered, and shook her head, "Uh, yeah."

Dopey's eyes flew open as he heard everyone shouting like maniacs, he cocked his head to the side and blinked, ears wiggling.

"How did you manage to do that in the few hours we've been sitting here, Dopey?" Bashful asked, looking down at the floor.

Dopey blinked, grinning as he saw everyone's attention on the beard, he reached down, grabbed it, and ripped it off.

"Ohhh. Dopey just did that for effect to give Snow White a hint!" Doc exlaimed.

"Hmmmmmm. Wonder if I can do that.." Happy said, before reaching down and grasping around his beard, "Ermm.. no. Instead, I'm gonna see if Grumpy's comes off!" He reached over, grabbed Grumpy's beard and tugged on it so hard that Grumpy began shreiking and cursing, clawing at his face with his hands.

_(Beeeeeppppp.) _

**We're sorry, but due to the sailor talk by Grumpy, and the very strong violence, this scene has been bleeped out for your own good. **

"YOU SON OF A--"

"HEY! OW! MY EYE!"

_(Technical Difficulties Sign Appears_)

---

**Five Minutes later..**

"Now that this has been taken care of, what did you learn?" Raven asked, raising a furrowed angrily brow while placing her hands on her hips.

Happy and Grumpy shivered, "We learned that we are best friends, and as best friends, we shall never pull anyone's beard again". Happy said happily.

Raven nodded, turning to Grumpy, "And...?"

"And I won't ever poke Happy in the eyes ever again." Grumpy said, forcing a twitchy smile.

Doc blinked, "What did you do to them?"

"Gave them each therapy". Raven said with a shrug.

All of the dwarves shuddered to think.

"ANYWAYS, now that your all shutting up and sitting down, I'm going to finish---"

"Not your life story! We get it now! WE BELIEVE".

Raven blinked, sweatdropping, "Er, no. I was going to finish telling you guys about who you are".

"Oh, okay, then good."

"Anyways, Dopey is Robin. And Robin is NOT in the least bit.. dopey. He's very angsty and obsessive. Doc is Cyborg. He's a well, cyborg, and pretty much, for the most part, has the same personality. And Grumpy, I'm afraid, is Beastboy. He's a pointy eared, green skinned jokester who thinks he's a ladies man".

"So... in this altered universe, I'm a ladies' man?"

"No. I said you think that you are".

"Ah. Didn't really catch that part."

"ANYWAYS, some how, some way, I think that when we were battling that girl, that she altered the world and sent everyone into fairy tales".

"How do you know?"

"Starfire used to force me to watch Snow White, Cinderella, and The Little Mermaid with her".

"Who's Starfire?"

"One of my best friends. But it's weird.. she's not here with us.." Raven said, frowning, "On with the explanations." She mumbled, "I'm trapped in Snow White's fairy tale, judging by how that you are all dwarves, I'm wearing a yellow, blue and red dress and highheels with bows on them. Yep".

"Oh! Oh! That's weird." Happy said cheerfully, before his expression melted into a frown.

"... You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Nope, not a clue".

"ARGH. Snow White is about a story, where a girl runs away trying to hide from being killed by this evil queen, and ends up finding a cottage. She thinks it's abandoned, so she stays there and stuff. THEN the dwarves--"

"Us! Right?"

"Yeah.. anywyas, then the dwarves let her stay, and she cooks for them, cleans--"

".. That's almost accurate. Except, uh, you can't cook".

"Like I didn't notice", Raven said, vein throbbing in her temple, "And pretty much all around takes care of the cottage. They warn her not to let strangers in, but she doesn't listen and lets in the witch in an old lady's disguise. The woman gives her an apple, she eats it, and is put into a deep, deep sleep until she's kissed by her one true love. Which is, this prince that used to hang around the palace."

"Gross. Mush.." Grumpy grumbled, folding his arms over one another.

"I know. But I think we have to live out the fairy tale. Or find everyone else". Raven said, nodding. "But they could be scattered all over the world.."

"That could be a problem.. Dopey doesn't like traveling."

"Why not?"

"Um. He always needs bathroom breaks".

Raven's eyebrow twitched, "Great".

"So, live out the fairy tale?"

"Doubt it. I never ran into this 'Prince' guy, and besides, I'm not in love with anyone".

"That could also be a problem".

"I know.", Raven said, frowning, "Anyways... we're going to go find Starfire tomorrow and try to fix this mess. So get a good night's rest".

----

Wow, that chapter turned out more weird than expected. o.0

Yeah. Hope you all liked it! Hope it got some laughs, too. I had it planned out last night, but it was like, 3:00am and my Mom made me go to bed. x.x So, it isn't quite accurrately as funny as I was hoping for it to be. Eh. Anyways, **review** or feel the wrath of my oversized frying pan.

Thank youuuu.


	11. Forgetting the words

**Fairy Tales and Broken Tiaras**

**Disclaimer: **Um. I am out of sayings. I DON'T OWN TEENTITANS!.. -sweatdrops-

---

Oh wow, I hit 74 reviews. See what happens when you people actually REVIEW? Oy, domo arigato. Oh yeah! This chapter is gonna be HILARIOUS. The idea randomly popped up in my head and so I wrote it down. Starfire's story will be continued next chapter. I promise. This was just to good to pass up. May possibly be the most funny chapter of them all! Prepare yourself for laughing.

And _REVIEW_. -bangs everyone who didn't review over the head with the oversized frying pan-

---

Jinx's lips quirked into a smile. _Those mice are actually kind of cute..._ She thought before her eyes widened and a look of disgust swept over her face, _What am I thinking!_

After she had gotten everything out for the dress, the colors for the material, pens, needles, everything, a voice shouted, "CINDERELLA!"

"Ugh", Jinx rolled her eyes, "Be right back. Have some things to tend too". She mumbled, mainly to herself.

"Damn!" A mouse said furiously.

All the rest of the mice stared at him in astonishment, "Where did you learn that word?"

"I heard Cinderella say it the other day when she stubbed her toe." He replied shrugging.

"..."

He sighed, this is what she said, "SHIT! Damn staircase and this fucking house!"

Some of the mice fainted, while other's simply blinked. "..."

"My POINT IS", He began while veins throbbed at his temple, "That those witches are gonna keep her busy all day! She won't be able to finish it".

"..."

"What? Did you guys forget how to talk?"

"... We lost you at damn".

More mice shreiked and fainted while he and the other girl mouse sweatdropped.

"Anyways, I think we should finish it for her. Look at the designs of the dress and the remake of it with that drawing that she drew, then let us begin".

"Ooh, good idea!" A small chorus of mice shouted with brilliant gleams. Well, all the mice who hadn't FAINTED said that..

"Good!" He agreed, clapping his hands together and grabbed the scissors.

"Can I help?" The round mouse asked.

"Yeah, sure. Take these". He replied, handing them over to him without thinking and scrambling away.

---

**Many hours later...**

Jinx soon finished all of her chores to realize that the day was over, and the rest of the women in the house were already getting ready.

"Looks like she can't go". One of the girl's said with a smirk, fluffing her dark hair.

"Yes, looks like it. Ain't it a shame?"

"Oh yes". The other one replied with sarcasim.

Jinx's eyebrow twitched, "I.. eh.."

"Speechless?"

"SHUT UP!" Her eyes flashed purple and the girls backed away slowly.

"Cinderella? You aren't dressed?" The step mother said soothingly, every word seething with fake sympathy and question.

"..No..."

"Oh, well, then I suppose you can't go.."

Jinx was fuming. They had kept her there on purpose and she knew it. Without replying, she trudged up to her room angrily, fists clenched while she walked to the window before her eyes flashed purple, and a light popped out from the streets below her, shattering on the ground.

"Cinderella! We have a surrrpppriiiiseee!"

Jinx turned around, hearing small, squeaky voices, to find the mice all grinning from ear to ear, and opening her closet to reveal an gorgeous dress. It was a smooth purple satin and had no ruffles(YAY! They had taken them off. xD), with black see through material for sleeves that cut off at her shoulders, and it looked long. "Wow.."

"Do you like it?"

"It's really cool", Jinx began, forcing back a smile, and nodding.

"Okay! Are you gonna wear it to the ball?"

She nodded.

---

As the wicked woman and her evil daughters began walking out the door with ENORMOUS behinded dresses, Jinx quickly sprinted down the stairs. "I'm dressed! I can go!" She called to them.

"WHAT!" Both girls cried out in astonishment while they quickly snapped their heads to the side, looking at their Mother, "Mother, y-you can't possibly let _her_ go!"

"Quiet". The woman said cooly, before walking over to Jinx, "Yes.. you are dressed. And I never go back on my word..." She said, before raising a brow and running her eyes over Jinx's sash, "Hmm. Isn't this your's, Anastacia?" (Again, tell me if I spelled her name wrong.)

The red haired girl turned and her eyes went wild, "That IS mine! Give it here you little theif!" She shreiked, grabbing the sash and ripping it to shreds.

"And that's _my_ pearl necklace!" The other sister shouted, grabbing the necklace and yanking it off of Jinx's neck.

The girls both continued their frenzy of jealousy before coming to a complete halt once the Step-Mother shouted, "Girls! That's enough". Leaving Jinx with only shreds of what used to be a pretty gown.

They both turned heels, letting out a dis-satisfied _'hmmph!'_ and heading towards the door.

The older woman let out a few 'tsk tsk' noises with a very slight smirk, turning and following her daughter's out into the carriage.

Jinx was really angry. So angry, that the urge to blast them all into oblivion surged throughout her body. But again.. the Cinderella feelings from the book made her run away outside, yet, this time, she wasn't cry. She was cursing and screaming her lungs out while things that she passed entirely shredding and blew up to peices. She made her way to a bench and got down on her knees before raising an arm, hands glowing with absolute rage, until, a twinkling noise filled the air. ".. Eh..?" Her eyes lifted to a person in a long gown type outfit.

Before they could begin, Jinx's eyes narrowly scanned the person, before they entirely widened. It was Kid Flash. Her mind raced with a thousand thoughts, "... Kid Flash?" She managed to sputter out, totally bamfoozled befor raising a brow sarcastically, "Or, should I say, '_My Fairygodmother'_?" She asked grinning, crossing her arms over another.

Kid Flash's temple throbbed, "Argh!", he shouted angrily, "It's GODFATHER, g-o-d-f-a-t-h-e-r, **_not_** godmother!" He shouted angrily, frowning. "Damn! Everyone _always_ gets it wrong!"

Jinx stiffled a laugh, before once again raising her brows skeptically, "I see..."

".."

"Then why are you wearing a dress?"

Jinx could've swore she saw a blush creep onto his cheeks, but it was clearly hidden by the enormous ammount of rage boiling throughout his features, "It's not a dress", He said matter-of-factly, "IT'S A ROBE!"

Jinx snorted, "A robe?"

He nodded.

She shuddered, looking it up and down again before involunterily thinking, _NO ammount of therapy can ever get rid of these images that are going to enter my mind after this.._

Jinx thought for a moment. This certainly didn't remind her of the real fairy tales. No, it reminded her of some warped fairy tale. ".. This isn't like the fairy tale.." She mumbled aloud.

"Life isn't a fairy tale, kid", Kid Flash growled, crossing his arms over another and standing to his full height. Which was just a tad bit taller than Jinx.

Jinx raised a brow, "Kid? You look about my age, your about my height, and you don't even have stubble yet, idiot. So, who are you calling kid, _kid_?" She asked.

His eyetwitched, "I know I'm short. So shutup about it already! I'm new to this whole 'fairy' thing.", He mumbled, before looking around, ".. Now, where is my wand?"

Jinx blinked, an image popping into her mind. She pictured Kid Flash with a wand, cheerily yelling, "Bippity Boppity Boo!"

... That was a little to scary for words.

".."

"Where did it go?" He growled again, before bending down and looking underneith the bench, then sticking his hand in his pocket. "AHA! FOUND IT!" He shouted, pulling out cabbage that was REALLY thick.

"Is your brain screwed on backwards? .. That's cabbage". Jinx said flatly, confusion lacing their way into her featurs.

"I know that, silly girl". Kid Flash said frowning, "But inside in, is my wand. I must've placed it there when I went to that fairies convention".

Jinx blinked.

Kid Flash ripped open the cabbage to reveal a wand, except, it had a pink star on the end of it.

Jinx snickered, "Why does that have a pink s--"

He cut her off, once again, vein throbbing, "Look here, don't even start! Robert got the blue one, AND THE LAST FRIGGIN' one, too. So I'm stuck with stupid pink." He explained, before mumbling under his breath something about getting revenge on Robert.

"Yeah..." Jinx mumbled awkardly, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Now.. as my stupid job to help your stupid problems, I am going to do some maggiicc!" He shouted, half way lame, half way cheerful. ".. Even if it is.. bothersome.."

Jinx once again blinked. "Okay.."

"First, you need a carriage-majigger-thingy to carry you around". He said, before grinning, and pointing towards a cabbage. "I have found your transportation!"

"... A cabbage?"

"Just shut up and be greatful". He grumbled, before holding the wand up in the air, which caused his orange robe sleeve to roll down his arm, "Achem! Abracadabra-The old lady was stuck in a shoe- I forget the words- DO-DO-DO!" With that, he waved the wand to the side and the carriage turned into a pumpkin.

Jinx snorted.

"I SAID I WAS NEW!"

"Yeah."

Kid Flash grumbled to himself, "What were the words again?"

"Maybe they were-"

"Shh, quiet. I'm trying to think here. Do you want the pumpkin to turn into a wheel NEXT TIME! Let. Me. Think.", He scratched his chin thoughtfully before smiling, "Alright, got it! Ala-Kazam, boloney and ham, I hate 'Sam I am'!"

Jinx once again blinked numorous times while the pumpkin sprouted arms and legs. "Okay.. gross..."

"I'm working on it.."

"I can tell. Your working _real_ hard".

"I advise shutting up before I turn you into a fish".

Jinx simply smirked, "Alright, then. Try Bippity-Boppity-Boo, though. That may work".

"What! Are you dence, woman?"

"Just shut up and try it".

He finally gave in and sighed, "Fine..", His brows furrowed while he once again tried, "Bippity. Boppity. BOO!" The pumpkin soon turned into a gorgeous white carriage with gold rimmings.

"See? What'd I tell you?"

".. Just stuff it". He growled, finishing off with pairs of horses in front, and a guy to open the door(.. A doorsman.. or something..o.o I forget. It's 3:41am in the morning! Don't blame me!)

"And now, about your clothing".

Jinx arched a brow, "Excuse moi?" She said skeptically, placing her hands on her palms. "I'm not letting you dress me, if that's what your getting at". Her shoulders broke out in a silent shudder.

Surprise laced it's way onto Kid Flash's face, "Err... no... I-I wasn't getting at that. I was going to intionally use magic, ya know?"

Jinx blinked, frowning.

"NO! You don't understand!"

"Just, shut up while you still have a tongue".

A vein pulsed at his temple, "Right", He mumbled, before waving the wand in the air, reluntantly shouting 'bippity boppity boo' through slight clenched teeth. Her rags transformed from ripped cloth into a gorgeous gown, even more so than the one her little 'mice friends' made. It was a pastel shade of blue that was easy on the eyes and glittered all over, at the sleeves it cut off at her shoulders and the tips of the sleeves were a fairly pretty royal purple and black that fit well with the blue in the color scheme. A headband held up her purple hair in an elegant and both slight wild fashion, some of the strands falling into her bright pink eyes. The bottom of the dress did not go out like in the movie or book, instead, it gently swept over the ground but went down straight.

"Hmm. Not to frilly or girly...", Jinx mumbled before turning to Kid Flash, "Thanks. How you were able to turn those rags into a perfected dress in my opinion is beyond me".

His grumpy, overlystressed attitude faded for a moment while his lips tipped in a half-way grin, "What can I say? It's magic. And.. I could kind of tell from the way you talked and cursed not to long ago while blasting things to smithereens that you weren't really the 'cry a lot-romantic-girly' type".

Jinx's lips involunterily quirked in a sheepish slight smile, ".. Ah, I see".

"Yeah", He mumbled before his brows furrowed and he pointed to Jinx's feet, "Did'ja look at your shoes?" He asked, folding his arms over another afterwards.

"No, I didn't". Her eyes drifted to her feet and she simply nodded, "... Glass slippers".

"Cool, huh? Pretty original, right?"

"Sure", Jinx said, thinking back to the Cinderella fairytale, "Verrry original. 'Cept, these things pinch my toes".

"I'll try to fix it", Kid Flash said grumpily, holding his pink starred wand up before a sputter sounded out of it, and he tapped against his palm, "Nope. Out of magic".

".. What? HOW can you be 'out of magic'?"

He snorted, "Where do you think all the magic comes from, anyway? There's this giant pump up in fairyville--"

"..Fairyville..?"

"Yes, fairyville, and anyways, they have to drain the magic into the wands. I bet it's empty".

Jinx blinked once, twice, three times. This was turning out to be a very odd fairy tale.

---

So, what'd you guys think of it:/

I hope it was funny enough! _Please_, **PLEASE** **review**. Or I WILL SICK **GRUMPY** ON YOU. X.O


	12. That Ol' Fairy Tale Book

**Fairy Tales and Broken Tairas**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TEENTITANS. **(animesweatdrops) **Does this get my point across, now?

---

Holy anchovies! This is like the latest chapter ..ever. I am so, so sorry about that, and I promise to update it more. (If I get more reviews. xD)

They'll be meeting up with Starfire in this chapter since I can't think of anything for Starfire's chapter and _NO ONE_would give me ideas! Yes, I had writer's block for months. x.x

Thanks, and hope you enjoy!

But remember to..

_**REVIEW.**_

Huzzah.

----

Raven waved her hand up, motioning for the dwarves to head off to work, "Better go to work now, guys."

"We would", Doc said, before shrugging as Grumpy finished his sentence.

"Yeah, except you took up our time with your stupid explanations." Grumpy grumbled gruffly. (Whoa. Try repeating _that_ five times fast.)

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Whatever. Do you want to return to normal or not?"

All of the dwarves nodded except for Grumpy.

".. And your reason would be..?" Raven asked with a long sigh.

".. I want to be a ladies' man."

"I told you, moron, you _thought_ you were a ladies man. You aren't nessassarily a ladies' man for real. Besides, you look even worse here than you did back there. And thicker, too."

Grumpy's eyes flashed with anger, "Are you saying I'm fat?" He roared angrily.

"No, I'm saying your ugly!" Raven snapped back, eyes burning with rage.

"At least I look better than you!"

Dopey made a disgusted face at Grumpy and shook his head.

"Dopey says you don't look better than Snow White." Doc told Grumpy matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, Dopey. Thanks a lot. Your a real pal." Grumpy hissed sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"It's almost nightfall. Let's all just go to sleep now, alright?"

"Whatever." Grumpy growled and stormed back inside.

Raven glared at Grumpy for awhile, before turning on her heel and heading back inside, going to her room and slamming the door. She laid down on her small bed and with thoughts of torturing Grumpy by spinning him around a thousand times fast, fell fast asleep. She had dreams about evil hideous dwarves, bad cooking skills, and terrible cliche fairy tales all night long.

---

Soon she awoke to the screaming of an angry dwarf, and lamely got to her feet, walking to the kitchen in no hurry. Eyes glazed and bored, she yawned as she sat down at one of the small chairs, eyeing the fighting dwarves boredly. "What's going on?" She croaked sleepily.

Doc sighed and threw his arms up in the air, anger pouring from his features, "Grumpy here thinks he can stay here!"

"I don't want to go, and I don't have to go!" Grumpy protested, folding his arms over each other.

"Your going to go, Grumpy, so that you can be turned back into your annoying former self." Raven told him groggily, eyebrows knitting together. She wasn't prepared for an all out fight in the early hours.

"No way! Happy says I probably have warts all over my face."

Raven scrunched up her nose, but managed a smirk, "Sure you do. And big green pointy ears too."

Doc smiled, "Well, at least you'll look better!"

Grumpy glared ice at him, rage boiling in his eyes, "Thanks a lot, smartass."

"Hey! I was being serious!"

"Thanks a lot, smartass". Grumpy repeated, his voice in a low hiss.

Doc just pointed at him, motioning for Raven to do something and make it stop.

"Your going Grumpy."

"Make me, bitch".

"Fine." Raven said calmly, her hands glowing with a black aura. A small bubble engulfed Grumpy, and she waved him up in the air, "I told you I would. Let's go, guys." She said to the rest of the gang, and they all headed out the door as Grumpy screamed and thrashed in the telekinetic glowing bubble.

"Is Starfire nice?" Happy asked suddenly.

Raven shrugged, staring down at the ground, "Yeah, very, I guess."

Dopey nodded, wiggling his ears along with the question.

Doc crossed his arms, "Well, I would like to know something, too".

"Swing." Raven said lamely.

"Is she as scary as you?"

Raven turned to face Doc, raising an eyebrow in question and annoyance, "I'm not scary."

"Uh-huh." Doc said, tone oozing with disbelief, "I bet Grumpy would beg to differ."

Grumpy sat in the bubble, eyebrows raised with his arms held in front of him, sitting down in a position as he strangely, and miraculously enough floated in mid-air.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever. And Starfire isn't scary at all.. unless, of course, the situation involves Kitten and..-" She paused, but didn't finish her sentence, "Just when she's angry."

"Like you are." Happy said with a big smile, his small eyes twinkling.

Raven immediatly felt an urge to back away from the scarily happy dwarf, but merely shrugged, ".. Let's go with that."

Hours Later

Doc looked up to Raven, "Are we there yet?"

"No."

Happy glanced up at the dark girl, "Are we there yet?"

"No."

Finally, for the 36th time, both of the dwarves asked in union, "Are we there yet?"

Raven turned to face them, eyes menacing and tone of voice hissing, "Don't make me turn us all around! I _will_ do that!"

Both of the dwarves stopped asking the same annoying question.

Finally.

...Silence.

"Are we there yet?" Happy chirped, his tone of voice unregrettably cheerful.

Raven sighed deeply and rubbed her throbbing temples.

It was too good to be true. "No. Now, do you wish to join Grumpy in the floating bubble or not?"

That shut him up.

She trudged through the thick woods before coming to a climax, and a very odd one, at that. A great big book stood in the heart of the forest, light pouring out all over it's pages and covering it in a glow. Almost cliche, even.

She raised an eyebrow, "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, it's always been here!" Happy chimed, smiling.

"Really." She said, her words a statement, and her voice dry.

"Yep! Ever since we've been here anyway."

"How ironic". She muttered and walked over to the book, "Hey, look at this. It says, _Big Book Of FairyTales._"

"Now, _that_ is Irony." Doc mumbled.

"Yeah." She flipped to the introduction, "Welcome to.. embark on a journey.. Adventures await.. Blah-blah-blah. How do I work this thing?"

"Doesn't it have a manual?" Happy asked.

"It's a book! A manual is a _book_! Of course not!" Doc protested and smacked Happy on the side of the head.

"Hey!" Happy cried, eyebrows stitching together.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Cut it out, idiots."

"Maybe it has a glossary." Happy concluded with a nod.

"I thought that was like at the ending of books." Doc said, and squinted his eyes.

"You two, shut up." Raven hissed, and turned the pages, showing a list of all the fairy tales in the book. "Great... Now, there's one more problem. _Where_ would Starfire be?"

"**Arabian Nights**?" Happy asked.

"**Beauty And The Beast**?" Doc inquired.

"_Chicken Little_?" Grumpy suggested.

Raven, Doc, and Happy looked at Grumpy. Each of them quirking an eyebrow at the strange remark.

"What?" Grumpy asked, his voice muffled by the magic bubble.

"That story isn't even in here". Doc said suspiciously.

"Yeah, and everyone knows that chickens are little!" Happy blurted out seriously, frowning.

Raven sweatdropped. "Beastboy once said something about liking the story/movie _Chicken Little_ to me once, but then shortly contradicted himself by saying he hated it. Maybe Grumpy recalls some of Beastboy's previous memories in his former life."

Happy blinked, "Say what now?"

Raven groaned. "Grumpy likes that story."

"_Oh_!"

She rolled her eyes in reply, "Let's try **Sleeping Beauty**, first."

Doc's eyes flashed, "Hey! That's the news about that girl who got cursed and will only awake by her one true love! We heard it from this traveling nomad."

Raven cocked an eyebrow, "I see." She monotoned and then flipped to the story of **Sleeping Beauty**. "Alright, guys. Ready?" She asked, the book becoming engulfed in a white glow.

"Ready!" All of them shouted together.

---

Bwahaha.

The new chapter.

Leave a review, alrightys?

Thanks, and hope you enjoyed:)


	13. The Other Side Of Brooklyn

**Fairy Tales and Broken Tairas**

**Disclaimer: **Dude.. I'm not even going to bother.

---

NEW CHAPTER! Zaaaa yaaaaah. (:

Anyway, you had better review or I'll.. uhm..

I'll get back to you on that because I can't think of anything.

Just. freaking. _**review.**_ :DDD

I also strongly apologize for the latest chapter in the history of ever. I was grounded, and then when I got the internet back, I was out of the habit of Fanfiction... well, admittedly, I almost forgot about it. DDD:

But, I could NEVER forget about you guys. ;p

Good save, I hope? xD

And yeah, it's short. But humorous. ;p

---

Covered in a bright white glow, the entire crew fell into the book, and, onto it's magically, strange realistic pages that felt like ground. The group rubbed their tushes as they all grumbled, standing up and rubbing their heads.

"Okay.." Raven muttered, "We're here."

"Yeah! Now off to save said beautiful princess". Doc said eagerly, and began trotting forewards.

"Definitely." Grumpy said, moving his arms around to make sure that he was out of that ghastly bubble, "Someone has to make a sacrifice and kiss the princess."

"If there has to be a sacrifice made, then, I'll do it." Doc said with a sigh, trying to seem sympathetic for the poor girl.

"Yeah right! You just want to kiss her!" Happy shouted angrily, "If anyone's kissing her, it's _me_!"

Raven's hands took on a glow, "Hey! Shut up! Look - no one's kissing her. If anyone should kiss the Princess, it should be -"

"Good God. That's sick." Grumpy said, gagging. "You want to kiss the princess?"

"Would you shut up already and listen? I was going to say that the PRINCE should kiss the Princess.. not me."

"Oh.. that's good then.. because that would make you-"

"Moving on! Let's go guys!"

So, Raven and her group of misfit dwarves trailed through the forest to find, strangely enough, a large stone tower sitting in front of them.

"Let me guess.." Raven monotoned, "Rapunzel." And indeed, a long golden braid trailed over the edge of the tower, falling to the ground. Raven stepped up to the tower, took the golden locks in her hand, and gave them a sharp tug. A high, shrill, annoying scream echoed as a girl fell from the tower and landed on the ground with a 'thud'.

A very short girl jumped up, her oval face scratched with a small scrape at the upper part of her left cheek. She rubbed it and frowned at Raven, "Oh no you didn't", She said with a heavy brooklyn accent, oddly enough chewing, and popping, a large wad of bubble gum in her mouth.

Raven's lips twitched into an almost grin, her eyebrow popping upwards, "Oh yes, I did. Let me guess; the screwed up version of the perfect, pretty princess, Rapunzel?"

"Yeh", She said, her tone of voice distorted with a bad accent, "that's me, girly. Now, why did you pull my braid? Only the PRINCE was allowed to climb up it."

Grumpy tossed her a quick wink, "Climb back up the tower, and I'll climb up that braid for ya."

"..."

Raven shrugged, "He's twisted."

"No," Grumpy grumbled, "I'm a gorgeous ladies' man. Don't be jealous. Jealousy makes someone look bad."

".. You're forgetting I'm a girl. The Lord only knows _why_ I would be jealous."

"No, I'm not. _You_ are forgetting that you're the one who wanted to smooch Sleeping Beauty."

"Would you give it a rest?" Raven hissed angrily, "I already straightened that out, you simpleton! Don't you listen at all?"

"Whatever".

"Anyway", Rapunzel said impatiently, "_Why_ did you pull my hair?"

"Because, we're trying to find our friends," Raven began,

"And these 'said friends' are lost in fairytales", Doc continued her sentence,

"Yeah, only you aren't her." Grumpy said, frowning, "But you could actually make do..." 

"Ew." Rapunzel said, squinting at the little man, "Obviously, I'm not these 'friends' of your's, am I?"

"Apparently", Raven said with a sigh. "But why on earth are we in Rapunzel's fairytale when we were trying to get to Sleeping Beauty's?"

"Beats me", Doc said with a shrug.

"Oh...", Rapunzel seethed, "_her_. You're looking for goldilocks? Then you're going to have to go across the street, dollface. That's where... _she... _is at"

"I'm detecting some dislike." Raven said dully.

"We aren't looking for goldilocks!" Happy said, shocked.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "It's obvious I hate her, yeh? And I know that, moron." She sniffed. "You better help me back into my tower, 'cause 'said prince' is coming at noon."

"Fine, fine", Raven said, her hand glowing black. Covered in a black aura, the brooklyn princess was gently lifted back into her window.

"Thanks", She called down with a smile, which ultimately faded, "Don't tug on my braid, hon."

"Got it. Won't happen again." Raven said, and then paused, "Where is Sleeping Beauty again?"

"That hag is right across the street. Give her this message, yeh?" She asked.

"Sure", Raven nodded, "What is it?"

A parade of swear words and came out of the princess's rosy lips. She smiled, "Thanks! Good luck with finding your friends."

Dopey was stunned. His ears were perked up, and all of the seven dwarves sat there goggle-eyed and shocked at the pretty princess's words.

The group hustled across the perfect, almost polished looking, brick path. The atmosphere went from, 'yay', to 'nay' in the sense of gloominess. It was bright and birds were singing at Rapunzel's place, but here where the princess was supposed to be at, there were the most omnious trees, and the sky was smokey grey. No animals were in sight.

"Well, if I'm right, Sleeping Beauty should be up in that tower.." Raven said, pointing to the tall, slate grey tower that gave off an icy aura.

"Great!" Happy said with a smile. "Let's find her!"

"In due time." Raven said with a sigh. "Instead of climbing that ill purposed, I'm sure, staircase, we will teleport."

"Great." Sleepy yawned, falling asleep.

She sighed. A large black bubble appeared over them and before they knew it they were in the tower. Sleeping Beauty was lying on her bed in a picture perfect way, her arms crossed over her chest, a flower laced through her slender fingers, and her blonde curls all around her face.

"She's pretty..." Bashful said with a giggle.

"Yes..." Raven agreed ruefully, "but she's not Starfire. How are we going to find her if-"

Her words were cut off as Sleeping Beauty sat up, and yawned. "Hey.." She said, and rubbed her eyelids, "Who are you?"

"Sorry, princess", Raven apologized in a monotone, "We thought that you might be our friend, and Rapunzel said-"

"_Rapunzel_?" She asked, an angry tone in her voice, "For future reference, don't ever listen to _her_. Trust me."

"I kind of got the hint that you two don't get along."

"It's not a _kind of_ issue, it's an obvious one!" Sleeping Beauty cried angrily, "She stole my boyfriend. That's the reason I've been asleep for a hundred years."

"... Wow..."

"No kidding, huh?" She asked and sighed, "That's just how life works out sometimes."

"Yeah.." Raven said, uninterested and distracted, "Look, I'm trying to find my friend, and obviously, you aren't her, so could you suggest another fairytale, or "princess" that lives by?"

"Sure.. my mind might be a bit rusty, though. Leave the tower, and go straight until you come to a fork in the road.. go left and follow it for a day. You should be at the **Arabia**, then. Go to the palace there and ask for the arabian princess."

"Great." Raven said, "Thanks. But how do you know if she's even still alive?"

"Oh, you mean... you _don't know_?" Sleeping Beauty asked, and then erupted in laughter, "You silly girl. Princesses don't die! We aren't mortal, like you. Well. We are, but then we're not. Every ten years, we drink from this fountain..-"

"Of youth?"

"No. Of perpetual youngness!" She said and chuckled again, "Anyway, it gives us an extra ten years on the expiration date of our lives. So we can live as long as we want and stay young and beautiful." She said, and added a toss of her curly hair, smiling.

"That's... well... interesting." Raven said, "But how do you know my friend will be this 'arabian princess'?"

"Cht", She scoffed, "Who knows? I'm probably not ever going to get my beloved prince back, either, babe. It's called _tough luck_. You'll deal."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Whatever", She said dismissively, "But here's a question, since we're already here... have you seen a tall girl with red hair and green eyes? Kind of an orange tone of skin. Very bubbly and annoying."

"If you're talking about a monster, there's one right across the road!" She giggled, refering to Rapunzel, and then shook her head, "Sorry, I haven't seen a girl. You're the first girl I've seen in a few years, and you are not a lovely sight to behold! Too pale, hideous hair... and whatnot." She smiled.

"_Hah_", Raven said a bit angrily.

"S-she's not hideous.." Bashful protested shyly.

"Yeah, even I agree", Grumpy said gruffly.

Raven's eyebrows rose high on her head, "You, Grumpy, are giving me a compliment?"

He ignored her and continued, "She may be a bit ugly.. heck... a whole _lot _ugly, but she's not hideous."

"Gee", Raven said monotoneously, "Thanks."

"My pleasure", Grumpy said, a light hint of 'ha-ha' on his voice.

She did her best to ignore him. "Well... I guess we're off to Arabia..."

"Mmm", The princess said, her attention on her nails.

"Come on, guys", She said, and started making her bubble to teleport them out of the tower, then stopped, "Oh, and Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Rapunzel wanted me to give you this message.." She said with a satisfied look, repeating what the brooklyn princess had said. After the shockingly colorful words escaped her lips, she waved, "Bye, bye, Princess!"

They left a shocked beauty standing in a lonely tower, and for the first time in her life, Sleeping Beauty had nothing to say.

---

TELL.ME.WHAT.YOU.THINK. Like it, hate it? Review, please!

I was reading previous reviews, and that's what prompted me to write a new chapter.

It's my inspiration. ;p


End file.
